Why Him?
by YaoiYuri-chan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke love each other. And love concores all, right? Can their love stand up to demons, plotting fan girls, and anything else Fate wants to throw at them? I hope so. sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

A/N: Hi, welcome to my very first story! It's a bit old and not really well typed but if you keep reading it will get better! I promise! So, bare with me and keep reading for three chapters while my writing skills develop.

Why Him?

It was a hot, sticky, summer afternoon when Naruto was found sleeping under a tree about three kilometers away from the village. This spot was used by him and Sasuke for extreme training. The kind where if someone walked in on them they would think that Naruto had lost it and was trying to kill the Uchiha. But no one came out this far. So they were safe to spar and work out their anger.

Sasuke almost tripped over the blonde and fell into the steam that ran through the small clearing.

"OW! What was they for you ass!"

"Shut up Naruto! You were the one lying sprawled out like a lazy bum under a bush!"

"Don't call me lazy! It's hot and my apartment has no cooling system! So I spend the days here after Kakashi-sensei dismisses us." Naruto glared daggers at the raven haired boy.

Sasuke sighed and sat next to Naruto in the shade of the surrounding trees. He glanced at the blonde only to see him lay back down onto the lush springy grass. Then something crossed his mind: the reason he came all the way out here.

"Hey, Naruto."

"What? I'm in no mood for a insult match."

"Shut up dobe! I need to talk about something... or more like someone."

Naruto sat bolt up looking towards the man sitting next to him.

"Oh Gods! You like Sakura! NOOOO!!! The world is ending!"

"NO! Gods, no. Why would you even kid like that? It's about someone else. I think I love them."

"Wow lucky fan girl. So what's the problem? They would probably love you right back. Oh I get it, you don't want to embarrass yourself by liking one of them!"

"No, they aren't a fangirl. They don't even notice I like them. I keep sending signs but they never catch on."

"Boy, they sound stupid. Or you're just too subtle. Just go and tell them how you feel! I never would have thought you were shy!"

Sasuke looked at the blonde in amazement. He had never been given such good advice before! That was something he hadn't counted on from his teammate.

"Well, I can't just go up to them. I don't even know if they like me back. I will not make a fool of myself just to be shot down. No dammit!"

"OK, just chill. Take them out to some where private, like here, and ask them. If they say no ask them to never speak of it again."

"Wow you're oddly helpful today." Sasuke was growing suspicious of Naruto. How come he wasn't laughing at him? Why wasn't he making fun of Sasuke being in love with someone? HIM, the hard-ass Uchiha!

"Well I guess I'm happy for you." There was a slight trace of sadness in his voice, but Sasuke noticed it anyway.

"Are you OK?" Sasuke was getting worried.

"Yeah of course I am! What, I can't be happy for my best friend?!"

"So I'm only a friend to you?"

The blonde just blinked at him, "So who is the lucky lady?"

Sasuke had to stop himself from smacking his head. The boy was indeed proving the blonde-idiot stereotype. He looked at him with irritation. How could he fall in love with this idiot!? Why of all people did he have to feel this way about Naruto? Naruto the baka, Naruto the idiot, Naruto the loser, Naruto had beaten everyone. The fangirls, any enemy they had come to face in the last few years (BTW they are now 16. Did I forget to tell you?).

How? He was dead last. A loser when they first met but he had grown. Why? How did he manage to change that much?

Finally he said something, "What makes you think it's a girl who's won my affections?" Naruto almost passed-out at this comment.

"NANI?!?!?!? YOU BETTER BE KIDDING! YOU NEED A GIRL TO REVIVE YOUR CLAN!" Naruto was now staring with his mouth open at the Uchiha boy.

Sasuke stood up and brushed off his pants, "I knew they wouldn't understand!" as he walked off it finally clicked in Naruto's head.

Sasuke liked HIM!

Naruto felt bad he had hurt his best friends feelings by mistaking them for something less than what they really were, love!

Now he knew why Sasuke called him baka, he was a huge one sometimes!

Naruto had to find Sasuke! He knew he had felt that way about him since the whole Haku thing where he had "died" to protect Naruto. Not to mention he was a good kisser!

This could lead to trouble. Big, bad, fangirl-related trouble. Not to mention trouble with Sasuke.

He had made Sasuke nervous, what if that affected missions? Damn hormones! He needed to fix this! He needed some answers. He needed to find Sasuke.

Naruto got up and ran after Sasuke in hopes of catching up to him be fore he reached town, no luck. He was now feeling like a piece of shit for being so clueless. But how was he supposed to guess his practically emo teammate was gay! This must have been a major set back for him. Now that he likes guys he would have trouble reviving his clan.

"Maybe he doesn't care anymore? No! He would never give up like that!

"Hey Sasuke's seen the sexy no jutsu, maybe he has a plan? But I can't keep that up for nine months! What is he thinking?" Naruto was at top speed headed to Sasuke's house, the Uchiha district.

Naruto had been there a few times before and never liked it. The place reeked of emptiness. It was so lonely and forlorn. It was sad. And Sasuke had to live there! Poor guy, no wonder he was such an ass! He lived in a place like this all alone. Naruto couldn't help but feel bad for him. How could he help? Well for one thing he could let Sasuke know he had the same feelings for him. And maybe help liven the place up a little. He thought he should stick with the returning the feelings. That seemed like the best way to go. Next stop, Sasuke's house.

Naruto must have stood in front of Sasuke's door for ten minutes before knocking. As soon as he did that he felt as stupid as a fangirl. Damn nerves. His conscience was laughing hysterically at him. No that wasn't his conscience, it was the damn fox!

'Shut the hell up, fox!' Naruto screamed in is head.

"'But it's so funny! You're acting like a love-struck school girl! It's a good thing he doesn't know I'm in here or I would be ashamed to no end.'"

'I plan to tell him as soon as things are settled.' Naruto could have sworn he heard the fox chocked on itself in shock.

"'Your kidding!'"

'You should know I'm not. You're in my head after all.'

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a shocked Uchiha at the door. He stood there looking at the object of his love. Then he spoke after a minute.

"What do you want?" The raven-haired boy was pissed. No doubt about it. Naruto cursed himself mentally along with Kyuubi.

"I came to talk to you. I'm sorry I'm a major idiot sometimes but I didn't want to leave things up in the air. Can I come in? We need to talk.

The other just blinked then turned and said, "Come on then." Naruto was relieved to say the least. Maybe this would be easy. But for the vessel of Kyuubi nothing ever was.

"Do you drink tea?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure."

Naruto was nervous how did he say that he loved the boy and had loved him for quite some time now? This was a very delicate situation. Something Naruto was not good at handling. He felt as though he was in some poorly written story made by a fifteen-year-old yaoi fan girl. (O.o How'd he know?).

"Sasuke, I'm not good at this so I'm going to come and blurt it out so please don't be offended. I-I- love you, too!"

'That was easier than I thought it would be.'

"What?" the young Uchiha looked utterly lost. Did his rival just admit to being in love with him? Feeling the same way he did about him? OK, that as unexpected.

A/N: Oh gods that's done! Yay! Okay the next … nine chapters will be up within the week because they're already typed. Review and Rate! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

Why Him?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

Naruto and Sasuke had spent the rest of the day talking about what they should do now that they knew what they felt towards each other. They desides to keep it a secret, for now. There were a few reasons they were going to hide it. Most of them being fan girls trying to kill Naruto. Other reasons were for both of there benifets. Mostly pride wise. They were also still just getting the hang of their feelings and didn't want to screw anything up. They both agreed that they needed help so Naruto was going to go find Iruka-sensei to day and Sasuke was going to talk to Kakashi.

Naruto PoV

I was walking towards Iruka-sensei's house when I noticed a rock had been following me. Of course it was Konohamaru and gang, at least the rock wasn't square this time. It was in fact rounded and chipped in places. The kids were getting good. Still I didn't have time to play with them so instead of running back and forth like I usually do I called them on it right away.

"Come on out Konohamaru! The rock's too big!" and it was.

"Awww, man, you're good Boss!" a puff of smoke and there he was... alone.

"Hey, were are the others?" I looked around expecting a sneak attack.

"They're sick with some kind of flu." Konohamaru looked up and smiled. "So you want to play ninja?"

I didn't want to crush the hopeful look in his eye so I smiled and said, "Not right now. I have something super important to do and then I might have a mission. So how about the next free day I get..." I trailed off seing the grin slip from his little face.

"Aww, please boss? I'm really lonely and no one is around to play with." then came the puppy eyes. Damn little kids and their absolute chibi-ness!

I let out a sigh, "OK, after I talk to Iruka-sensei I'll play with you. Go to the training grounds by the park and I'll be there in about a half hour." I hoped that I would be out of there in that amount of time.

"OK!" he smiled a toothy grin at me and dashed of towards the playground.

I couldn't help but smile at my adopted little brother. Damn it some days I think he's cuter than me!... Nah.

Finally I got to Iruka's house and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again, a little harder. There was a clatter and a couple of whispers then a flash of a familiar chakra. I almost figured out whose it was but the door opened to revile a disserved Iruka.

"Oh, Naruto. What's wrong?" Uh-oh, he's starting to put on his worry face!

"Nothing I just need to talk to you about something." I smile just to help lighten the mood. I really am happy and I think he notices there's no need to worry.

"Alright what's up?" he ushers me into the house. I sit on the couch and grab a cookie that's handed to me. Kami-sama, I love coming here.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" I can see he's still a bit on edge.

"Umm, well I really like someone, not Sakura." I add quickly as I see him open his mouth. "I told you I don't feel that way about her anymore."

And that was true, I still loved her but it was a sibling love no crush. To that I plead insanity (sorry but I really don't like the girl but I had to stay true to Naruto's nature... kind of). Now I see that it wasn't ever that kind of love but a confused mix of a teenage crush and caring friendship. Boy had I been stupid!

"So who is it then?" he asked looking oddly hopeful. did he already know? No way I just figured this out. Maybe he noticed it from Sasuke? I hope not.

"Well, it's-" I cut off. If he didn't know he might flip. I'm sure he would like little adopted grandkids. Then again he only wants me happy. Here I go.

"Well?" he says.

"You promise not to flip or anything... or tell anyone just between you and me?"

"Yes, now come on and tell me." I loved seeing him all impatient and stuff. I was really funny.

"Ok, it's, well, it's," a take a deep breath and say the next part really fast. "I'm in love with Sasuke!"

He doesn't say anything. did he die of shock? SHIT!!!

Then he speaks. Sweet relief. "Who?"

"Sasuke." I'm looking at my feet.

"Oh, well you picked a good guy."

When he said that I looked up at him. He didn't care? He actually approved? This was going great!

We talked for about ten more minutes and I got a crash course on male sex. How Iruka knew about that I'll never know, nor do I want to.

I left and went off to find Konohamaru. I did have a promise to keep. I'm a ninja of my word!

Sasuke PoV

With Sasuke...

I have been looking for Kakashi for almost an hour! Where the fuck is he?!? He's been getting on my nerves.

'Please Kami-sama let him just fall from the sky or something!'

I shuold pray more often because as I finish that thought Kakashi popped out of thin air. not the sky but still he's here, and looking a little shaken. On to business!

"Kakashi."

He turns to look at me. "Ahh, Sasuke, what are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for you. I need to talk to you about something." I hope he's any help. He is a pervert, but Naruto got trained by a bigger perv then him and, well, he's pretty good (I'd never say Naruto could kick my ass!).

"Well, what could you need to talk about?" he sat on a rock and looked up at me. All I could see was that eye. It just pissed me off so gad damned much. But I needed to focus!

"I have an emotional problem."

"It's about time you noticed this. So are you emo or just severely depressed?" I don't think he was joking, entirely.

"Shut up! I'm serious!"

"So am I. Mostly." he added as an after thought.

"No, I think I'm in love." I sware I'm blushing like an idiot.

"Yet again I say, 'About time.' Let me guess, Naruto, right."

I stare at him. I'm dumbfounded. How did he know? I hardly knew. Fucking senseis!

"Yes, I've known this would happen for years now. About time. Have you talked to Naruto yet?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he's talking with Iruka." I could sware he smiled. That damned mask!

"Well, what do you need to know?"

So I asked evrey question that popped into my head. From how to act romantic (to a bearable degree) to how to have sex. How Kakashi knew so much about that was way beond me. I really don't care as long as he knows and tells me I don't need anything further.

After about twenty minutes I feel I've learned enough. I say thanks and leave. Time to find out it went with Naruto-koi. No, I need to find a better nickname. I'll work on that with him.

TBC...

A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to rate and review! I hope that was good!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

Why Him?

Sasuke walked through the village of Leaf wishing he could find his new boyfriend. He wasn't at Iruka's anymore and his house was empty. Where could Naruto be? How could something so loud and bright disappear so completely? Where else would he be? Sasuke sat on a bench just outside the park to think when he heard a voice.

"I'll get you yet Boss!" Sasuke turned his head to see the little brat Naruto always watched over. The one who called Naruto 'Boss'. Bingo!

"Konohamaru get back here! Give me my headband back! Now!" Naruto bound after the boy who wasn't looking where he was going. Not a good thing.

"Ahh! Watch it kid!"

BANG!

Sasuke, Konohamaru and Naruto were knocked to the ground. Naruto grabbed his preciouse headband back from the little kid now on Sasuke's lap.

"HA! Now who's got who- oh hey Sasuke! Ummm, what are you doing here?" Naruto looked at his love in confusion.

"Just trying to find you. Looks like I did." he shot a small glare at the young boy in between him and Naruto.

"Heh, yeah. Okay Konohamaru, I got to go now so I'll see you around!" The three of them stood up and Sasuke and Naruto tried to walk away, but something grabbed Naruto's arm.

"No! I still want to play ninja!" Konohamaru cried.

"I can't! Me and Sasuke have stuff to do so you have to let go!" Naruto and Sasuke pulled but Konohamaru wouldn't let go. This kid had a vice grip. Damn.

"Sasuke get him off!" Naruto said pulling with all his might.

"What do you think I'm trying to do? Do you have any ideas on how to pry this kid off?" Sasuke was also pulling with all of his might, trying not to break Naruto's arm off in the process.

"One. But you have to do what I say, alright?" Naruto didn't wait for an answer. He shifted so that Konohamaru's armpit was exposed.

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke didn't like where this was going.

"Tickle him right under the arm! He won't be able to hold on to me for long after that!"

"You're joking, right?" Uchiha Sasuke may do a lot of things; be a complete and total asshole, blow-off five girls a day, love Naruto, but he did not tickle little kids.

"Do you want him off me or not?" Naruto had a point. This was the only time. Time to swallow his pride and do it.

"Right. Take this brat!" Sasuke went right in and tickled the kid until he let go of Naruto. Then Naruto joined in and they sat there for about a minute until Konohamaru screamed stop.

"Well, like I said see you later!" and he walked off with Sasuke. Naruto did feel bad about dumping the boy but he had played with him for about an hour. And besides, his Sasuke wanted him.

"So how was your talk with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well, he's an idiot and knows a lot about gay sex." Sasuke said looking up at the sky. There were a few clouds and they were dark. It was going to rain tomorrow.

"Weird, Iruka-sensei did too. And I heard someone leaving his house when I showed up."

"Kakashi looked like he was running or trying to hide from something too." They looked at each other in disbelief.

"Oh, Gods! No way!" they said together. Their sensei's are together?! Too creepy. They hurried to Sasuke's house without another word on the subject, though it was the only thing going through their minds.

That Night

Naruto had made dinner and set the table while Sasuke went to shower. When Sasuke came back down he was shocked to see that his kitchen was in complete order and the food looked edible. More than that it looked great! And it wasn't ramen. It was sushi, rice balls, and curry.

"Where did you learn to cook?" the shocked Uchiha asked.

"I have lived by myself all my life and, you can't live off ramen alone. I've tried. Boy, did I get sick!" he laughed and sat down next to Sasuke.

The black haired boy took a bite and his eyes opened wide in surprise.

"This is great Naruto! I had no idea you could cook so well!" this made the blond blush like mad.

"Wow, no one's ever said that to me. Thanks!" he looked down at his bowl of rice in embarrassment.

"Hey, do you want to sleep here tonight?" Sasuke blushed slightly but he looked right at Naruto who looked at him in shock.

"I can, really?" the Uchiha nodded.

"Great! Ummm, where do I sleep?" he smiled, already knowing the answer.

"My bed, okay?" Naruto nodded.

"Good, you cooked and still need a shower, so you go ahead and I'll clean up." he picked up the empty bowls and walked over to the sink.

Naruto jumped up and ran to the bathroom. In just a few minutes Sasuke heard the water running. He felt excitement bubble up in the pit of his stomach. Naruto was going to be sleeping in his bed. The raven-haired youth had dreamt of this day, or night. It didn't seem real, but it was. The water in his shower was running and his loved one was in there. How he wished he could join him.

Then the water stopped and the door could be heard opening. And Naruto walked out and into the bedroom. Sasuke finished the last dish and went in after him. When he opened the door, the sight that geeted him was not what he had expected. Naruto was sitting on the bed, blushing slightly. He looked over at Sasuke and smiled. Naruto turned around and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's shoulders and kissed him in the cheek.

"It's about time. Oh, I might need to borrow a pair of boxers." Sasuke got undressed to his boxers and climbed on the bed next to Naruto.

"They're in the top drawer. Just take which ever one you think will fit." Sasuke had a air of defeat until he saw Naruto smirk over his shoulder while moving towards the dresser. Maybe this night wouldn't be a waste of his time.

Naruto got the boxers on and sat next to Sasuke. He leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Yawning he said, "Hey, when do you usually fall asleep? I don't want to make you go to bed too soon."

Sasuke hugged him. "I don't think that will be a problem." he leaned in and kissed Naruto again.

Sasuke pulled back and looked at Naruto's blue eyes. He was so innocent, so pure, even after the childhood he had had. Sasuke didn't know the details but he did know that Naruto had been abused and beaten as a child. And he had never even had a Mom or Dad.

Even if Sasuke had lost his parents at least he had still had them at some point. Sasuke leaned in for another kiss, letting his hands travel. They reached the elastic of the boxers Naruto had on. Before he could make a move Naruto grabbed his hand, faer in his eyes.

"S-sasuke, I'm not ready for this yet." he avoided eye contact.

Sighing Sasuke nodded. "I don't want to force you. I'll be ready when ever you are."

Naruto looked hesitant, maybe he would do this, but Sasuke didn't want him to force himself. then he spoke, "Could you still hold me, I mean if you want to."

Sasuke was suprised Naruto trusted him that far. H e had aparently hesitated because Naruto laid down and rolled to face away from Sasuke.

The Uchiha leaned in and strocked his hair, " Of couse, I'd love to hold you like a little teddy bear."

Naruto knew he was only kidding but he did like the way the comparison made him feel. Stuffed animals were important and special. Something gaurded from all others. It made him feel safe, the way Sasuke made him out to be something most precious. They curled up, Naruto facing Sasuke's chest. Soon both boys were fast asleep.

The Next Morning

Sasuke was still asleep. He looked so peaceful like that but, Naruto still had to bit back the desire to wake him up by doing something childish. He probably would have given in if Sasuke didn't wake up just then.

"Good morning, Naru-pai." he said sleep still in his eyes. Naruto had never noticed just how beautiful they were.

"Morning. So do you want breakfast or do you want to stay here until we have to meet Sakura and Kakashi?" That's right, they had a meeting with those two.

"I guess we should eat." Team Seven still met even though Naruto and Sasuke were Jounin and Sakura was a Chunin (Me: HA! Stupid Chunin bitch!). It was annoying but Naruto seemed to like it and it gave Sakura a chance to fawn over Sasuke and Kakashi. A chance to help them better their skills. In all truth Sasuke really didn't mind them. They were fun from time to time.

"Well, I'll cook and eat mine, you get in the shower." Naruto said. They got out of bed and walked off. Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke's shirts and boxers before he went to the kitchen.

He cooked eggs and toast. Not the best breakfast but it was something. As he was finishing his last bit Sasuke came down. He looked at the food and smiled. He loved Naruto's cooking even if it was something simple like eggs.

Naruto got up and put his plate in the sink, promising to do it later. He walked passed Sasuke and gave him a quick kiss one cheek.

"Be right back." he said and went to shower.

He rinsed off and got dressed back in his clothes from the day before. He came back out and saw Sasuke waiting by the door.

"Ready, dobe?" Naruto gave him a pout.

"What? We have to keep up appearances." That much was true. "Anyway, it's how I show I love you. I found that out years ago."

Naruto grinned and left the house with Sasuke right behind.

TBC...

A/N: Well? It wasn't too bad was it? Hope not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

Why Him?

They got to the training field where the three of them had become Genin. Sakura was already there waiting for them and Kakashi. No matter how later one of them came he came at least a half an hour later. She saw them walking over together and jumped up. She hadn't seen them for a week and was looking foward to having some catching up time. She walked over to them and realized that Naruto's house was in the other direction.

"Hey, Naruto why are you coming from Sasuke-kun's house?" It was the only place that she could imagine him at, and even so it was hard to do that.

"Who said I was coming from his house?" Naruto said a bit defensively.

"Sorry, but then where were you coming from?" the pink-haired girl was getting even more confused.

"I was just going to meet him. He had said something about not coming and I was going to drag his ass here!" Naruto grinned.

"Oh, why weren't you going to come Sasuke-kun?" she turned to her infatuation. It was now his turn to think quick.

"I just thought I might have something to do today. I guess not." he sent the blond a small glare.

Sakura looked from one boy to the other. Something was going on and she didn't know what. This was going to piss her off for sure, both boys knew this. She was about to ask what was going on with her old teammates when Kakashi suddenly appeared in-between the three of them.

"Sensei!" Sakura blurted. "Why do you always have to do that! And can't you be on time for once in your life? Gods!"

It was a ritual for them. Yell at Kakashi and do whatever it was they had planned be it a mission or just go out for lunch. Then a bit of training, for Naruto and Sasuke, followed by Sakura drooling over Sasuke, and to finish it up, Kakashi telling them to keep working on something and he poofs away to Kami-sama knows where. And that's pretty much the day they go through every time the old team gets back together. Not this time though.

"Is something going on between you and Naruto, Sasuke-kun?" came Sakura's voice as she peered around Kakashi.

"No, why?" Sasuke replied. He prayed that Kakashi wouldn't spill the beans.

"Oh, just you guys seem to be acting weird." She walked around so they were all facing each other.

"Sasuke's always acting weird! Don't worry he's probability just a little cranky!" the blonde smiled.

"Well, how about we catch up over lunch? My treat." Kakashi said.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

They walked through the village towards a small restaurant that Kakashi said had some of the best food he'd ever eaten. The three of them took his word for it. They walked in a sat down right away. They took a look at the menu and within two minutes Naruto had shouted out a hooray, for the place served ramen.

After five more minutes they had all picked out what they wanted and given Naruto a limit of three bowls. While they waited for the food to be brought to them they somehow got back to what was going on with Naruto and Sasuke. They tried to deny everything but Sakura was convinced that something was going on between them, and Kakashi was no help what so ever. All he did was sit there and smile (from what they could tell). She finally got mad at them both hiding something from her, so she asked Kakashi.

"Do you know anything?" she put him under her piercing glare. He just smiled at her.

"Even if I did, it's none of my business, and you need to talk to them." he nodded in the direction of the two teens.

She turned a brilliant red at this. After the food got there she stopped talking to them until they were all done. She had been worrying Naruto and Sasuke at her sudden lack of interest but they soon found out she was only thinking of what questions to ask to get the information she wanted. She was one of the more tactical minds in the ninja world so she was going to get something out of them, whether they liked it or not.

"So, what did you guys do yesterday? I didn't see you around anywhere." They usually passed each other every now and then but them being at Sasuke's house and talking to their senseis, they hadn't really gone anywhere.

They couldn't tell her what they had really been doing; she would figure it out on her own from there. They couldn't lie, unfortunately she wasn't that stupid. There weren't really any other options. She had cornered them. They had to confess. Sasuke looked over at Kakashi one last time befroe he opened his mouth.

"Come by Naruto's place later, by yourself, we have something to tell you." Naruto looked over at the boy next to him. Did he really plan on telling Sakura, the biggest gossip in town, about them? Sasuke must have gone mental. But it did buy them some time, maybe he had a plan. Kami-sama, Naruto hoped so.

They finished their day without anymore prying from Sakura, to their relief. It was about four in the afternoon and it was time for Sakura's shift at the hospital to start so she said good-bye and told Sasuke she would be at Naruto's house right after her shift. Kakashi soon left after that giving the two boys a thoughtful look and a smile, from what they could tell. Naruto and Sasuke walked through the streets side by side. No one gave them a second glance. They had become good friends and were often seen walking around talking to each other.

Sasuke had said that they should just go to Naruto's apartment and wait for her there and Naruto agreed. So they walked and held a small conversation about what had gone on during their last mission, a trip to Wave Country to help out with the bridge they had saved years ago. This time though, it was all routine. No surprise attack from rouge Jounin or anything like that, and Sasuke made it back without making Naruto think he had died. So over all it had been good.

They were nearing the top floor where Naruto lived when they saw something that made their blood run cold. There were boxes outside of the door all open and stuff thrown in haphazardly. Scrolls lay on top, opened, and broken bottles of soy sauce and an early eightinth birthday present from Ero-sannin of sake. Naruto ran up to the door and looked at the knob.

"The lock's been changed! Who did this? What's going on?" Naruto looked through the boxes to see that everything in there was, in fact, his. He started to try and fit the key in the slot but with no avail.

While Naruto was looking through his stuff Sasuke looked around for any sign of who could have done this. No one lived up on the top floor, only Naruto, so who would climb all the way up here to kick Naruto out of his house?

"AAAHHHH!!! Nani? What is going on? Who did this?" Tears had started to form in his eyes now and his hands were shaking.

Sasuke walked over to him, he wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy and squeezed. " It's alright, it'll be okay. We'll go to Tsunade-sama and tell her what happened. Don't worry, Naru-pai." He squeezed a little tighter and rocked him back and forth.

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and separated. As they did, Jiraiya made it to the top. He looked tired and sad. He glanced up to see the two boys staring at him he gave a big sigh and walked closer. Naruto ran over to him and started asking every question he could think of.

"Ero-sannin! What's going on? Why am I locked out? Who did this? Why is all my stuff in boxes? Ero-sannin, what's going on?" Tears started to fall slowly as he spoke.

Jiraiya sighed again and put his hand up to silence the boy. "You need to come to the Hokage's office. Tsunade will explain everything." He looked over at Sasuke. "She said you are to go alone."

Naruto sniffed and nodded. He looked over at his boyfriend who nodded and waved him off. Naruto gave a teary smile and mouthed, "I'll be right back." Sasuke nodded again and turned to Jiraiya. Naruto ran off and jumped from building to building, straight to the Hokage tower.

He arrived and was let in by the guards. He ran up the steps and went right in with out knocking. He took one look and ran up to the desk which sat a disgruntled Tsunade.

"OOBA-CHAN!! WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY CAN'T I GET INTO MY HOUSE? WHY CA-" Shizune put her hand over his mouth to quiet the whiskered youth.

"Sit down and be quiet. There are a few things we need to talk about." she said sadly. Naruto noticed this and sat down without complaint.

Tsunade took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked and Naruto for a minute before taking a swig of her sake. Then she started. "Your apartment was rent controlled, you know this. Well there was a lease put on it for you by the Third Hokage. Unfortunately, it has run out and I can't re-new it. The floor you live on is being demolished and rebuilt. Then it will be sold off to new tenants. So you will no longer be living there."

Naruto couldn't stay silent any longer. "Nani? What do you mean? I'm going to be homeless? Can't you do something, you're the damn Hokage!" He was now standing, his hands balled into fists still shaking.

"Sit down, just because I'm Hokage doesn't give me absolute power. And no you won't be homeless. We have a house for you but there is one condition."

Naruto looked up at her, hope returning to his blue eyes. "Nani? Nani?"

"We need proof of who your parents were." She stared long and hard at him. His and Shizune's faces carved in utter confusion.

"M-my parents? Proof? I don't even know who they are!" he couldn't believe it. He had been so close to getting a new home and just like that it was taken away. Of all things he could have needed it had to be the one thing he never had.

"Calm down, there is one possible lead that could tell you who your parents are." she straightened up and her voice got very serious. "The Uchiha's kept a record of all the family trees, except the Hyuuga's, in their complex. Sasuke might know where to find it. Do you think he'll be willing to help?"

Naruto smiled, how lucky could he be? His boyfriend held the secrets of his past and his ticket to a new house. This day was turning around. Naruto might have been forced out of his house and Sakura might find out that he's in love with Sasuke but none of that mattered right now. He was finally going to find out who his family was.

"So, by the look on your face I would say he would help you." she sighed again and looked relieved. She smiled and then spoke again, "Do you have somewhere to stay in the mean time?"

Naruto nodded. He stayed there and asked some questions about why he was forced out with out any warning and if he would be able to live in the new house if it was indeed his. He left and said good-bye, promising to be back with good news tomorrow. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and drained the last of her sake in one glup. Shizune grabbed it and gave her a small exasperated glare and then a small smile. She went about cleaning up the small office and let her thoughts wonder. Tsunade stared at the four pictures in front of her. The past Hokage... she wondered. As she looked at the fourth's picture, if he could possibly be - no. No way.

Naruto ran back to his old apartment, his spirits much higher than they were when he had left. He landed next to Sasuke, he was about to shout out the good news When he saw that he was sleeping. Naruto grinned to himself, his boyfriend could be so kawaii sometimes. He sat down next to him and looked a crossed the hall. While he waited for his lover to wake up he himself fell asleep. The day may have turned around but no one said it couldn't turn back around.

Sakura was walking up the steps, one more floor to go. Why did Naruto have to live up here? She just sighed and walked up the last flight. What did Sasuke want to tell her? she hoped it was something about her (Me: as if whore!) or maybe he was going to ask her something about Naruto. She wondered why she had to go to his house. It wasn't even close to the hospital or where they had left each other. What was going on? Then a weird throught passed through her mind, were Naruto and Sasuke involved with each other? The notion itself sent cold chills up her spine. No way they would think of the other in that way. Sure, granted, they were always hanging out, but they were bestfriends. She and Ino were friends and always hung out together in thier free time. So, why did they have to meet here? She sighed as she reached the last step. She had calmed down but that ended when her eyes met the sight before her.

Naruto had his arms around Sasuke and the Uchiha had he arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto's head was nesteled in Sasuke's chest and Sasuke's face was in Naruto's hair. Both ahd a small smile and a look of complet comfort.

'No, they are just asleep. They fell asleep waiting for me; fell asleep then rolled over. Yeah, that's what happened. I'll wake them up and they'll throw the other away!'

If only that was what happened. She walked over and crouched beside Sasuke. She spoke softly and slowly, "Sasuke-kun? Hey, wake up." she gave him a small shake and he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked over at Sakura. Then his eyes became wide as he loked back at the sleeping figure in his arms.

'HA! I knew it. Nothing to worry about. CHA!' said Inner Sakura.

But, Sasuke didn't jump up and throw his friend aside. He slowly, carefully sat up and shook him awake. Naruto blinked and looked up at Sasuke's face. He smiled and yawned, asking for five more minutes. Sasuke shook his head and pointed over at Sakura. Naruto looked at her and his eyes got just as wide as Sasuke's had. He jumped up and looked around franticly, as if trying to remember where he was. His gaze settled on his door and his eyes grew sad, then in an instant they brightened again.

"Oh, I have great news! Tsunade-ooba-chan has a new apartment for me! All I need is proof of who my parents were! And the records are in your house! Isn't that great Sasu-chan!" Naruto froze. Time seemed to stop and the temperature dropped about twenty degrees. All that was heard was a gasp from Sakura and a squeaky sound from the back of Naruto's throat. He hadn't ment to say Sasuke's nickname. Sakura was here and it was too late. She had heard what was ment only for Sasuke's ears. He slowly turned to look at Sakura.

She stood there in complete shock. She didn't just hear that. No way in the nine levels of hell did she just hear what she thought she just heard.

Sakura's PoV

I just stood there. Naruto had called Sasuke-kun 'Sasu-chan'. What was that, some kind of nickname? I was right they are involved with each other! No! How could Naruto! He knew I loved Sasuke-kun! This is worse than anything Ino had ever done to me. My heart feels like it's smashed into a bunch of little pieces and stomped on. How dare Naruto! I'm going to kill him! I swear it!

"U-um, Sakura-chan?" I hear him say. I'm so mad I can barely hear he spoke at all. I look at him, my face still in a totally shocked look. I probably look like an idiot, and in font of Sasuke-kun, too! He is dead as soon as I get over the shock.

"Hey, Sakura, you okay?" that was Sasuke-kun. He's still concerned? There's still hope!

I twist my face into the angriest thing I could possibly manage and turn to Naruto. He's so past dead.

Normal Pov

Sakura seemed to have snapped out of the trance because her face twisted and contorted in anger. She looked at Naruto. This wasn't good. She was going to beat him to a plup and knowing Naruto, like Sasuke did, he wouldn't fight back at all. Sakura would surely kill him, for real!

"Sakura, this is what I wanted to tell you about." Sasuke said trying to pacify the steaming konoichi. He stood with Naruto and looked her in the face. She didn't soften her look at all, not even for Sasuke.

"HOW COULD YOU NARUTO?!!? I HATE YOU! I NAVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE EVER AGAIN! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT SASUKE-KUN AND YOU STILL DID THIS? HOW CAN YOU EVEN CALL YOURSELF MY FRIEND? I HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU!!!" she had the voice and look of a child throwing a temper tantrum. But both men knew better. She wasn't a pushover like she had been when they had been placed on their team so many years ago.

"Sakura-chan, look let me explain. We-" Naruto tried to say.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I CAN'T BELEIVE I HAD THOUGHT OF YOU AS A FRIEND! YOU'RE A HORRID EVIL PERSON NARUTO! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Naruto just froze. His eyes glazed over and his body started to shake slightly. Tears fell from Sakura's eyes and she stood there loooking at him, not really seeing. So she thought of him as a monster too? Maybe not for the same reasons but it was enough. She had said it, and meant it. His head swam with faceless images of people calling him that, wishing death on him, hurting him without laying a finger on him. Tears built up in his eyes. His knees felt weak and he dropped to the floor. Sasuke turned to him and kneeled down beside his boyfriend. Then he looked over at Sakura. Her tears hadn't stopped falling but she seemed to notice what she had done.

But neither truly relised the full extent of the words and their damage. Naruto was shaking like a leaf in Sasuke's strong arms. He couldn't make out the words but he could hear people talking above him, he could feel warm arms wrapped around his shoulders, but he could also hear all the voices from the past. They were drilling into his skull, causing pain that could have very well been physical. He couldn't take it much longer. Then he heard a scream, it sounded oddly like his voice. Then he fainted.

Dream Thing

"Kit, hey. Get up." came a voice, almost kind. "Oi, Brat!" So much for kind.

Naruto opened his eyes. He looked around. He was sitting against a stone wall in a very dark room. He could hear water dripping and chains clanking. It wasn't cold but Naruto's skin was covered in goose bumps. He stood up and looked around. He tried to walk but their were chains around his ankles.

"It's about time me and you had a little chat." came the booming voice of Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox.

A/N: Almost getting passable huh? Next few chapters are going to be hard on you guys! buh-bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

A/N: Naruto has a chat with Kyuubi and Sasuke and Naruto finally find the secrets of the blonde's past. Yelling and fluff to come. HOLD ONTO YOUR SEATS!!!

Why Him?

"'Listen to me, Kit. You are unconscience. Do you understand that much?'" Kyuubi asked, as if Naruto didn't have the common sence to know he was passed out. He was haveing a bit of diffeculty remembering why he had passed out.

Woke up in sasuke's arms, told him the good news, and saw Sakura.

Oh, yeah, she heard him use Sasuke's nickname. She had yelled at him and called him a monster. Naruto felt his heart clench. He had known it would only be a matter of time before she called him that dreded word. He sat there, chained to the stone wall he had woken up on. He looked around, but couldn't see the fox.

"Yeah, I know. where are you, damn fox." Naruto tried to see through the darkness but nothing came into view but more dark. He sighed and sat down.

He made to lean on the wall but it was no longer made of stone and cold. It wasn't even a wall anymore. Kyuubi was manifested behind him. He tried to stand but two tails came and pulled him back down by the waist. A third tail made it's way around Naruto's shoulders and a wet nose nuzzeled his cheek. He tried to see what the fox looked like up close but only saw the dark. The fox let out a chuckle.

"'Now, now, I want to talk. Without destractions.'" Kyuubi sounded strange this close and when they weren't in a life or death fight. Almost like a woman. Naruto found himself wondering this.

"'Yes, Kit, I am a female demon.'" Kyuubi shifted so Naruto was almost laying on it's - her stomach.

"But I thought demons didn't have genders." naruto remembered a talk he had had with Tsunade one time. She had said that demons didn't bred so there was no need for them to have genders.

"'The tails are an exception. Shukaku is a male, the Two-tail is a female along with the four, Five, and Seven. All the others are men." Kyuubi sounded pissed when she said 'men'. "Anyway, that is not why you are here. You are involved with the Uchiha brat. This, as you now know, will cause some problems. That bitch, Haruno, she's going to be one of the biggest problems. she wants what you see as your mate. That could be dangerous for her and anyone who might try to back her up."

Naruto was lost. Why would her wanting Sasuke put her in danger? No matter what she did or said he would never hurt her. she was like a sister to him, even after what she had said and would most likely do. she was his friend despite anyth- wait, did Kyuubi just say mate? Sasuke wasn't his mate! Sure they loved eachother, but mate ment kids and family and acceptance. None of which they had, or would ever have. Kyuubi, Naruto concluded, was nuts.

"'I am not crazy Kit. And you do not really need all of those things to have a mate. All you need is sex drive, and you have that.'" Naruto made a squeeking noise and tried to stand again, this time he didn't even get off the ground. "'Stop that Kit. Now listen, if she tries to make a move on Sasuke and you get possesive, which will happen, you will unknowingly force me out and lose contol of your actions. She will most likely die.'"

Naruto felt his breath hitch. Die? No way. He would never do that. He couldn't. Naruto had never lost control of Kyuubi. He was in the drives seat, unlike Gaara. But that was a slightly different case. Kyuubi was sealed in him to keep the Tail at bay. Gaara had Shukaku so he could use him. Too bad that the One-tail was constently trying to drive the Sand shinobi crazy. Kyuubi had hardly any influence on Naruto and his actions. So, why all of a sudden did she?

"'Because you and I are growing closer, in spirit and power. you are slowly fusing with me and we are slowly sharing the same conscience. It will never totally happen, mind you, but if my instincts are riled I will come out.'"

"But you wouldn't hurt Sakura! I know that, somehow." and he did. Kyuubi, however little, cared for Naruto's well being. So why would she threaten Sakura?

"'I am, by nature, a posessive creature. She will be meddeling in your teratory, and in doing so going into my teratory. I will take over you and my instincs will take over me.'"

Naruto just sat there. So if Sakura made a move on Sasuke with him around she would be in danger? All people would? Naruto couldn't have this, lealousy was one thing but killing was another completly! this was terrible how could he do anything with Sasuke? His fangirls were bond to show up and do something to upset Naruto.

"Shit." was all he could manage. his voice was high and strained. He let his eyes wander, the cold blank walls, chains, the bars to Kyuubi's cage, and - WAIT! The bars to her cage! He was either inside or she had gotten out!

"'Relax, Kit. You're inside, I can't hurt you here anyway. This is all in your head. Now I'm done for the time being. Please try and be careful. Those things I told you about won't happen for sometime so I hope you make it know that Sasuke is your's and not to be touched by anyone else.'" she said. Her voice was controled but Naruto could tell she was angery. Maybe she really did care what happened to him. For some reason it made him feel safe and protected. He trusted her, even if she was a demon, she was like a mother to him, always there to nag him and help him out when it was really needed. Naruto felt himself smiling, and his heart warmed.

"Naruto, wake up. Please wake up, she didn't mean it. Naruto stop crying." suddenly a faint voice rang through the empty chambers of naruto's inner mind. It sounded like Sasuke, and he sounded worried.

"'Looks like their waiting for you. Be nice and wake up. I'll talk with you soon.'" Naruto could tell from her voice she was smiling.

Everything started to blur and fog out. Colors swirled and and shapes became abstract. Then everything faded into nothing ness.

Back To The Others

"Naruto, please," Sakura didn't know that she could have done that, she hadn't been thinking. What had she done? She had hurt Naruto and made him pass out. She had made him cry in his unconscienceness. She was an awful person, a truely awful, terrible, foul, heartless person. How could she do such a thing to the boy she thought of as a little brother. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry! Please wake up!"

She collapsed to her knees and started bawling. Her heart was in so much pain. She couldn't take it. What a horrid person she was. She was just envious of Naruto because he had Sasuke! Now she had gone and hurt him. She was the monster here, not the blonde. Why had he taken that so harshly? they were going to get answers when he was okay.

Sakura heard a noise coming from the direction of her two friends. Her head shot up and she saw Naruto's eyes start to open. He looked kind of out of it but he statred to look around. Sasuke proped him up so he could be face to face with him. Sakura felt a pang of something in her chest, she just ignored it. Naruto mumbled something she couldn't understand, and by the look on Sasuke's face he didn't either.

"What did you say?" SAsuke shook him lightly.

"Where's Sakura-chan? I have to tell her I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he mumbled the last two words. His eyes kept opening and closing. His head nodded and he let it rest on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sakura leaned in closer. "I'm right here Naruto. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm so sory. I didn't mean for you to react like that. Please forgive me."

There was no sign that he even knew she was there. Then he nodded and the faintedt hint of a grin showed on his face. Then he fell asleep again.

Sasuke stood with him in his arms, bridle style, and walked towards the stairs. Sakura looked from him to the door of Naruto's apartment.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. Where are you going? Naruto's place is right here." she just stood there waiting for a reply. Maybe he was still mad at her. He had yelled at her while Naruto had been out cold. He probably didn't ever want to see her again, she didn't blame him.

"He got kicked out. I don't know why but he's homeless now. I'm taking him back to my place. Come by tomarrow afternoon sometime, he'll want to see you." and with that he walked off.

Sakura stood there, looking like a fish out of water. She had just made her homeless friend pass out and he wanted to apologize to HER! Maybe he had suffered a head injury when he was young. She looked over at the pile of belongings and sighed. She'd come back and help them move it later, but know she needed some frinedly advice, and to get that there was only one place to go.

She walkd ionto the Yamanaka flower shop and spotted Ino at the counter. Ino looked up and smiled. It vanished imediatly when she saw her friend's expression. She set down the vase she had been wiping and walked over to the pink haired girl. She put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"What's wrong?" she asked, consern laceing over her features.

"I'm an awful person." was her only reply. Ino staired, completely confused. What did she mean by that?

"Can - can we just talk?" Ino motioned for them to sit. The store was closed and the shades were drawn so they wouldn't be interupted.

Ino stared at Sakura. The pink-haired girl had tears in her eyes and wet streaks running down her cheeks. Sure they were rivals but they were friends, too.

"What's wrong Sakura? Who told you that you were a horrible person? I'll kick their asses!" Ino declared. Nobody made Sakura cry, everyone should know that by now. It had been that way ever since they were young; you made Sakura cry, you delt with Ino. She was going to find who ever did this and bloody them up!

"No one, I did. It was awful." Sakura gave a sniff, "I yelled at Naruto."

Ino was lost. She always yelled at Naruto. Everyday she told him off for one thing or another. So what made this time so different? As if reading her mind Sakura spoke again.

"I said something that made him get so upset he passed out. I don't even know what I said that could do that to him. And the worst part is, he just got kicked out of his house today." Ino watched as new tears formed and began to fall. She put her hand up and wiped away the tears only to have more replace them instantly.

"It's alright. Does he have somewhere to stay?" the other girl gave a nod. "Good, now why did you yell at him?"

Sakura's eyes widened then narrowed in the time span of one second. Ino was worried he had made a move on her that was too far, but then she would have just beaten him to a pulp. Naruto couldn't have done anything that bad, he wasn't that stupid.

Sakura took a deep breath, like she was trying to calm herself. "I saw him sleeping in the hall." Ino was confused, but before she could speak the Konoichi continued. "He was sleeping in Sasuke-kun's arms."

Silence.

Ino stared at the girl opposite her. Did she just say what Ino thought she just heard? Ino didn't say a thing for a long time. She just stared.

Sasuke opened the door to his house and walked to his room. He put Naruto down on the bed and covered him with blankets. He got himself into his pajamas and got in to bed with Naruto. Sasuke held him tightly to his chest. What ever had been so terrible about what Sakura said was not going to come into this house. Naruto was safe here. He would make sure of that.

"Mmm, Sasu-chan. Where am I?" he mumbled.

"My house." Sasuke gave him a small squeeze.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?" he sounded so weak, and worried.

"Of course, Naruto." he held him close and waited for the question. It took a few seconds but the blonde finally spoke.

"Do you love me? No matter what?" Sasuke laid there. What had Naruto just said? Of course he loved the boy, and he always would. There was no need for a question like that.

Naruto made a wimpering sound. Sasuke knew he had to answer. "Yes, now and forever. I will love you always and all ways. No matter what you do or say. You're stuck with me." A smile tugged at Naruto lips and he slid into a peaceful sleep. He would tell Sasuke tomorrow. He would tell him everything.

Next morning

It was about ten when Naruto shot bolt up and looked around. He had a feeling that he was missing something, something important. He looked around the room, it was Sasuke's, then he remembered last night. He needed to talk to Sasuke. And Sakura. she had to understand that he hadn't ment to hurt her. She had to know that.

Naruto stood and got into a clean pair of clothes, Sasuke's boxers, a pair of his pants that had been left here awhile ago, and a black tee-shirt. After he was all dressed he heard something that made him shake to the core.

"Where is he Sasuke-kun? We need to talk to him." it was a girl talking, and she sounded mad.

Sasuke could be heard trying to keep who ever it was at bey; he wasn't doing a very good job. Naruto ran into the room and tried to figure out what to do. Another voice spoke and Naruto instantly knew that it was Sakura, she had said Ino's name. So, they were both here. Shit!

Naruto shook his head, he needed to get his ass down there and take it like and man! Like a shinobi! But those girls hit, hard - no! He had to stand by Sasuke not matter what! - but Sakura was going to kill him - she had seemed so upset last night - Ino was still there. Naruto gave his haead another firm shake. He stood up and walked right down the stairs, making just enough noise to be noticed.

5akura and Ino looked over at him, eyes narrowed and fists clenched. Sasuke looked up at him in what seemed to be shock. He walked right passed the two women in front of him and up the last three steps between him and the blonde.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be up! After what happened last night." Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"No worries, I'm fine!" his smile faltered as he looked at the other two in the room. They walked towards him. They were completely silent, that scared him. When girls were loud the worst was over, when they were quiet they were planning a suitable torture, he really wished they go back to yelling.

"Naruto," Sakura finally said, "you knew how we felt about Sasuke-kun and yet you still stole him. Why?" her eyes were cold and dangerous, they were almost slits they way she glared at him.

"I'm sorry, I love him, that's all." Naruto said. He looked her straight in the eye the whole time he spoke.

"That's your reason? That is no reason to hurt Sakura and me!" said the blonde. She walked up to naruto who had at some point stepped passed Sasuke. "You're a really mean selfish person Naruto!"

Naruto, for the first time, glared back at her. How dare she talk about HIM being selfish! Sasuke loved him too, and he was taking all the heat for this. Not that he really cared. They should just be happy he finally found someone, they were the selfish ones.

Of course, Naruto didn't say anything, his survival instincts were better than that.

"You two should go now, we'll see you around." Sasuke said. they looked at him with hurt puppy eyes, what ever they were trying didn't work because after a second they sighed and left. Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Are you feeling okay? You still look a little pale."

Naruto grinned, it wasn't his usual happy fox grin but it was a real smile all the same. Sasuke's lips curled into a half smile. He hugged the younger boy and wispered in his ear, "You said you had good news from Tsunade-sama?"

Before he knew what was going on he was thrust back, caught, pulled upstairs, pushed into his room, fell on his bed, and was pounced on by Naruto.

"All I need is proof of who my my parents are! And you have the whole answer. the uchiha's hold all birth records all the way back from when I was born! Whwere ever that stuff is is where we'll find who's family I belong to!" Sasuke stared at his boyfriend. Tsunade knew about his mother's records? they were a secret, kind of. He guessed when you thought about it they weren't really all that secret. But now he could help Naruto find a house.

He tried to remember where his mom had kept all those old scrolls. She had put them out of the reach of little hands as she had once said. Meaning himself, and possible his older brother. He thought of all the out of reach places the could neatly hold hundnreds of scrolls while keeping them away from kids. Somewhere he hadn't been in a while.

The basement! O course! He hadn't been down there in years, no one had. He had always avoided the place because of a scary story his father had told him once. There was no doubt the scrolls were there.

Sasuke led Naruto in to the room that had once belonged to his parents, he hadn't been in there since the murder. As he walked in he felt his heart start to cry, he could hear his younger self crying over the dead bodies of his family. A tear fond it's way from his eye. Naruto noticed and quickly wiped it away. He took Sasuke's hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze. Sasuke looked over at him and nodded. He had to do this, and Naruto would be there with every step. They walked down towards the bottem of a case of stairs that Naruto was suprised were under the house.

They reached the wall that was covered in scrolls, names of clans hanging from them on small tags. Every scroll from top to bottem was covered in dust an inch thick.

"Wow! Where did all these come from?" the fox-boy wondered out loud.

"It was a hobby of my mom's. She started with just our family and those of friends, it soon spread throughout the village." Sasuke said, feeling his heart ache slightly. He walked over to the section with the clans Who's name began with "U". Utsuka, Uzika, Uzumaki. Both boys stared at the fact that it was there. Naruto bond up and grabbed it. He was about to open it and read out his unknown past when a thought hit him, hard. Sasuke should know who - and what - he was helping and falling in love with.

"Um, Sasu-chan, could we," he paused. He had to do this, now! " Could we go upstairs, I have something to tell you before we open this."

Sasuke looked at his love. Naruto looked sad, almost hesitant. Sasuke nodded and walked back to the living room with Naruto silent at his side. This is not what he expected. Naruto was suppose to rip open the scrool , uncaring of how old and important it was and scream out the name of his family. Not walk quietly upstairs with Sasuke to tell him something. This was wrong, what had happened to his little ball of sunshine?

"Sasuke." he said as they sat down on the up right fouton. "Would you love me no matter what?"

This was some serious deja vu. This was the question he had been asked last night. So he gave the same answer. "Of course. Why are you asking me this? Naruto, what's going on?" he was really getting worried.

All the younger boy did was sigh. "What I have to tell you is something not even I knew for most of my life. Please, don't hate me."

"Never. Sasuke made to hug him but Naruto put up his hand. He was really serious, it looked so out of character.

"The Demon, Kyuubi, who was defeated by the fourth hokage," he paused. He prayed that Sasuke was telling the truth. "it was sealed inside a new born baby. That baby was me. The fox that destroyed out village lives in my body."

Sasuke could only stare in shock.

A/N: Well, ther you go! How will Sasuke take this shocking news? Will he hate Naruto like the rest of the village? You'll see later!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

Why Him?

The two women left with out another word. Sasuke was gay, nothing they could do about it. They walked in silence until they saw Hinata walking past them. They might not be able to do anything but if Naruto could see how upset Hinata was about him being with Sasuke that might do something. They looked at each other and went off to speak with the Hyuuga heir.

"Hinata! Over here!" called Ino. The girl looked over towards the one who had called her name.

She had been on her way to see Kiba and Akamaru for lunch and then a mission briefing. she walked up to Sakura and Ino, a bit confused. She had never really hung out with them, so why would they suddenly call her over to them? They were friendly sure but they weren't friend friends.

"What's going on?" she said as she approached them. They looked angry about something.

"We need to tell you something. Can you come into the Flower Shop?"

So they want in the shop that was just down the street. When they closed the door both girls turned towards Hinata.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news." Sakura said, head down.

The Hyuuga gulped. "W-what is it?" she asked, even though she didn't want to. The blonde and pink-haired girls exchanged glances and then sighed. Ino walked up to Hinata and hugged her. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but Naruto is dating Sasuke-kun. He's gay."

Time froze. At first she thought that they were playing a prank on her, but they only did that when they had a reason and there wasn't one present. Her mind tried to tell her she had heard wrong, that there was still hope, that Sasuke hadn't stolen the one person she loved. But her rational side shut up such thoughts right away. Naruto was gay, there was nothing she could do about it. She had failed, again.

She felt tears well up in her snow colored eyes. They slowly fell down her face and off her chin on to the floor. Quickly she wiped them away. As she looked up she saw that Sakura and Ino had tears in there eyes also.

'That's right' she reminded herself. 'They liked Sasuke. They know how I feel.'

How she felt. She felt like her heart had been ripped out and stomped on before being put back inside her chest. Naruto was out of her reach, no chances left. She couldn't do anything about that now. But at least she could be happy for him. And Sasuke. They found each other so it can't be all bad. As long as Naruto was happy so was Hinata. As soon as that passed her mind she wiped away the tears and found no more came to replace them.

"So how will we break them up?" said Sakura.

"W-What?" gasped Hinata.

"Yeah, Naruto and Sasuke. We have to break them up or we'll never have a chance." Ino explained.

"But then they'll hate you! You'll really never have a chance if you do that!" the dark-haired girl said. "Do you even care about their feelings?"

"Of course we do! We love Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura. She was now red in the face and slightly shaking, as was Ino.

"And Naruto-kun? His feelings don't matter?" she said. She was shouting but it was normal level speaking for anyone else.

Sakura looked taken aback but Ino just jumped right in to counter Hinata's words. It was a bit unfair, two-to-one.

"It's his fault! He knew we loved Sasuke-kun! He should have stayed out of our way!" Ino was shaking with fury. And she thought they could count on Hinata!

"You don't really love Sasuke! If you did you would be happy that he finally found someone to love, even if it's not you!" she couldn't believe she was saying these things! Had she lost her mind? There was no way that she was the sweet, shy, quiet Hyuuga Hinata that everyone knew. Hinata would think about all of that later, right now she had to defend Naruto and Sasuke. She just had to!

"How dare you say that!" Ino made to hit the Hyuuga, who fell into a defensive stance, ready for anything.

Then Sakura grabbed Ino's hand. She lowered the other's hand down to her waist. Without letting go and without looking over towards Hinata she asked that the girl leave. And she did, but not without the last word.

"If you try to hurt Naruto-kun, or Sasuke, I'll stop you. Don't even think I will hesitate." and then she was gone. Maybe, after her errands, she'd stop by Sasuke's house to see Naruto, if he was there.

With Sasuke and Naruto

Sasuke just stared. Mouth open, eyes wide. He knew he looked like some weird ass fish as he tried to close his mouth, failing each time. Then he saw tears in Naruto's lovely blue eyes. He'd taken Sasuke's reaction the wrong way! He thought that Sasuke was scared or disgusted.

Oh no!

Naruto sniffled. And that was his cue. In a flash Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Naruto and his blonde head resting on his firm chest. Naruto tensed instantly, most likely out of shock or maybe a reflex he'd acquired.

"Naruto. Oh, Naruto." Sasuke just sat there holding him in his arms, gently rocking him and whispering his name into the sun-kissed locks of the other boy. "Naruto."

Then, for some reason, Naruto started to weap openly. Tears streaming down his face, soaking Sasuke's shirt and his face. Naruto wasn't sure why he was crying. Were they tears of sadness, joy, relief? He really couldn't say. He just felt them flowing out of himself as if he'd been holding them in for years, his whole life. And he had been, he reliesed in shock.

Sure he'd cried before, but not for himself. Never for himself. It was always for someone else, for something he'd loved that had been broken by villagers. Sad movies or happiness even. But never himself. He'd always said that it was sign of weakness. But it felt so good to let it all out. And it felt even better that he was letting it all out on Sasuke's chest, sitting there in his pale arms.

After ten minutes, the tears stopped and Naruto was able to look at Sasuke. He expected at least a hint of fear or distrust or hatred. However, there was nothing but love and kindness and acceptance. There was not one evil or dark emotion in those onyx eyes of his. This almost brought more tears to Naruto's eyes, but he held them at bay.

Sasuke picked up the scroll Naruto had dropped when Sasuke had grabbed him and handed it back to Naruto. At first the blonde just stared in disbelief. He was still going to allow him to look at it? No way, it was a trick. Bu then he remembered the loving look Sasuke had given him, the warm embrace while he cried, the gentle hold he had on the scroll.

Slowly, hesitantly, Naruto took it nad slipped open the worn paper. He rolled it out until the writing stopped, his date of birth. and there was his name, Uzumaki Naruto. He traced the line back to a name, a woman's name; Fukashigi. His mother's name. Next, he traced his index finger along the line leading to his father's name.

He froze, his jaw dropped and the scroll fell to the ground. No fucking WAY!

The name read; 'Arashi'. The Yondaime Hokage. And Naruto's father.

TBC...

A/N: Yondaime? Who didn't see that coming? Heh, sorry for the lack of origanality.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

A/N: Here it is, the long awaited new chapter of Why Him? Okay, so most of you just read this because you either:  
A) Have no lives and just sit there and read fin fictions all day  
B) Love sooooo much that you check to see when I update  
C) Have nothing better to read at the moment  
D) Or actually like what I'm writing  
Any of these make me very happy! So one with the show!

Why Him?

Naruto just stammered, unable to form real words. This was just too much. Way too much! The Yondaime was his father! The number one ninja in all time was the person who helped give him life! His blood ran through Naruto's veins. It was just too much. Too. Fucking. Much!

Naruto jumped up and screamed at the top of his lungs and grabbed Sasuke in a bear-hug. The blonde then let go and jumped around the room. All the while laughing and screaming like a mad man. Sasuke was scared, but happy because he knew that what ever it was had to be a good thing. A very good thing. But Naruto still had the scroll clenched in his hand so the Uchiha had to wait for him to calm down. Which took a while.

Finally, after almost a half-hour, the blonde settled himself next to Sasuke on the couch. He was smiling like a fiend and giggling non-stop. Still, a bit scary, but in a kind of good way. Kind of. The raven-haired boy held out his hand, silently asking for the scroll. Naruto happily handed it over, blushing slightly at just realizing he still had it. Sasuke skimmed down to Naruto's name and read it. Then he froze. And something came across his face. A very uncharacteristic grin was seen upon Sasuke's lips. His white teeth showed and his lips stretched. All of this was just too good to be true. Naruto was the one and only son of Arashi-dono.

Correction; Uzumaki Arashi. Why was it that no one had known his family name? And even more bizarre was why no one had ever looked into it. Oh well, that was something for another day. Today was going to be a happy, joyous, bright day. Free of worries and sadness. Nothing could mess this day up. No way, no how.

Naruto hugged Sasuke again. "Can you believe this? It's so awesome! It's like I'm royalty or something. But don't worry; it will not go to my head! I can't let it! Otherwise it would screw up my path to getting that title for myself someday." he spoke so fast and high-pitched that the Uchiha hardly understood him. But he got the message, somehow.

Sasuke pulled him away and held the boy at arms length. "I'm so happy for you, Naruto. It makes me feel so good to see you, the one I love, so happy." then he brought them both close and kissed the blonde senseless.

The next day they went to Tsunade's office at noon to show her the scroll. Her jaw threatened to fall off when she read what was written on the paper. Shizune had followed suit. They both grinned happily and hugged Naruto within an inch of his life, at which point Sasuke had to rescue him. When the festivities were over Tsunade got down to business.

Looking at both of the young men she folded her hands and rested her chin upon them. "I hope you both know that Naruto can't tell this information to anyone." she put her hand up as Naruto opened his mouth to argue. "The village would be in an uproar. It's for the best, I'm sorry. But this also means that Naruto can move into Arashi's old flat. It's nice and spacious. Jiraiya has already brought your stuff over to it. I'll send him by with the keys in a bit, the place is being cleaned."

Both nodded, Naruto with a slight scowl on his face. It wasn't fair that he couldn't tell all his friends about his wonderful news. It made him so... so... GRR! That was the only way to describe it; grr.

Then Sasuke spoke up. "You can send him by my house." when Tsunade raised a questioning eyebrow he elaborated, "It's where he's been staying. You know, him being my friend and finding himself suddenly homeless."

i 'Nice job!' /i Naruto heard himself cheer in his mind. Tsunade would be none the wiser. But she always had a knack for knowing things she shouldn't. And both boys cursed her for that.

"Really? Is that all? Because Sakura has a different reason." she said, her voice at a deadly level. She hated being lied to. They knew that.

Their eyes widened. "S-sakura? What did she say?" Sasuke said before Naruto had the chance.

She had ratted on them! How could she do that? She hadn't simply spread a rumor; she'd gone to the fucking Hokage herself! She was trying to get them killed, both were sure of it. And it was surprising what she could manage when she was properly motivated. And, man, was she ever motivated. But what she had told Tsunade, exactly, was what they needed to know. Maybe it wouldn't be curtains for them. Or maybe it would. Make it or break it Sakura. Which will it be?

"Yes, she may have mentioned something about you two being, umm," she cleared her throat, "romantically involved with each other. Any chance this is true?"

She knew the answer already though. But she wanted them to squirm and beg for mercy. She wanted to hear them say it, because she knew it would be hard on them. She was the devil. They knew they were cornered so they gave her a nod. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you?" she said. She put a cupped hand to her hear to further mock them. There was a evil grin on her face. Beside her Shizune and Tonton just slowly shook their heads.

"Yes," they mumbled together.

Again she asked them to repeat it louder. Again they mumbled their answer. She asked them several more times to speak up, even though she had already heard them. She wasn't the devil, she put him to shame. She was the Devil's worse nightmare!

And right now Sasuke and Naruto's as well.

Finally she asked once more, and Naruto blew sky high. "Yes! YES YES YES YES!!! GODS WOMAN! WHAT THE HELL? MUST YOU INTERFERE WITH MY LOVE LIFE? JUST WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO GO SNOOP AROUND IN MINE AND SASUKE'S RELATIONSHIP?" he felt so much better. For a moment. Only a moment.

For at that space in time Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, and Gaara walked into the office. For a second they all just stared at each other. No one made a sound or moved a muscle. Then, out of no where Kiba's foot slammed on the floor. Kankuro burst out laughing, Shikamaru mumbled something and Gaara just blinked at the blonde. Temari just glared at the lot of them, for Tsunade was also laughing and sputtering out some nonsensical words, trying hopelessly to speak. The two boys in question were blushing a beet red and covering their faces with their hands. What was next?

Then Kiba shouted. "I just lost out on sixty bucks! Damn you both!"

The room was once again silent. But now all eyes were on the Inuzuka. Without anyone asking he told of Chouji betting everyone that the two would wind up together. Everyone knew they were friendly, to an extent, but not that friendly. So all but Chouji, Shikamaru, and Lee bet against the pair. The three aforementioned were going to score big. Even Tsunade was in the deal, but had forgotten until now. Oh fiery shit.

Ka-boom.

Tsunade exploded in a fit of rage. She hated losing very much for a woman who did it all the time. Perhaps that's why she hated it so. She announced this fact by first smashing her desk into the floor. Then she grabbed a mug and chucked it at Naruto, who skillfully ducked and watched in horror as it sailed for Gaara. Luckily he side stepped, eyes slightly widened. Shizune screamed and ran forward too calm her. What a brilliant plan on her part. For when she got close enough Tsunade took a swing. It didn't hold any chakra or harmful intent, but it told all present to stay away from the Godaime and let her throw her hissy fit. So they did. And wound up with three bruises, a cut or two and no hearing in one ear. Except Gaara, was just got the deaf thing, lucky bastard.

So after shooing away five ANBU and two secretaries they all walked out alive and, somewhat, unscathed. And Shikamaru was fifty bucks richer. Kankuro and Kiba just kept laughing the whole way into the street. Temari kept shouting for them to shut up while try to help the mortified teens regain some inkling of dignity. Gaara just walked along and enjoyed the show. That is, until they reached the doors that opened to the busy streets of downtown Konoha. Yes, then and there he put a stop to Kankuro's, and by effect Kiba's, giggle fit.

Naruto quickly explained that it would be in their safest interest to come back in the evening. They nodded and thanked the two. When they were outside Akamaru came bouning up and jumped on Naruto, licking his face almost clear off. It had been a while since they'd seen each other. Naruto was happy to be able to chat with his friends, given the events that had just unfolded. Sasuke wasn't all that thrilled. He'd didn't like people. Plain and simple. He could put up with most, but two and a half loud mouths (Kankuro being the half) were enough.

He quickly bid them all a farewell and sulked off. Naruto finally noticed this when he was a good four meters away. So, being the genius he was he yelled at the top of his lungs, adding to Tsunade's works of late, "Teme! Come back here! I wanna' spend sometime with these guys! Come back!" then as an after thought he added, "Please?"

Sasuke had frozen on spot when the blonde had started to shout. When Naruto was finished he turned around and walked up to his boyfriend. He bent down a couple of centimeters to come even with him. Looking at the blue pools dead on Sasuke said in a low, even voice "We need to go and get your stuff together before Jiraiya-sama comes by to give us the key to your new house. Do you want to miss him and have to stay with me?"

He realized his mistake in words right then. For Naruto beamed with an oddly bright light and a sly fox grin appeared on his face. He inched ever so slowly closer to Sasuke's face. And he spoke in the same voice that the Uchiha had used. Everyone present could hear the whole conversation. Another mistake on Sasuke's part.

"Listen, Teme, I would love for me to move into my dad's old house. But I think you aren't so hot with the idea. Are you really going to miss me that much that you're trying to get me to miss Ero-Sannin on coming by?"

Where the hell did Naruto concoct that twisted little fantasy of his? Sasuke found himself wondering what his train of thought was. It was most likely a little blue toy Choo-choo being pulled by a drunk little kid at a party his older sibling was having. Swaying from side to side and spitting up occasionally. There was something wrong with that.

Naruto's grin widened when the stoic boy didn't answer for a couple of seconds. Sasuke then spoke up, because he very well couldn't let Naruto, and all there, get the wrong idea. "No, Dobe. I wasn't thinking along those lines at all." Naruto raised a eyebrow to question him on what lines he had been thinking. "I just want you to be able to live somewhere that isn't falling apart at the seams. If you miss getting the keys it might take awhile before he comes around again. You of all people should know how unreliable he is when it comes to being present."

At this Naruto sighed and stood up straight. He placed his hands on his hips and huffed. He drew himself to his full height and glared heatedly at the other. Then, after screwing his face up in fury he did the unthinkable. He stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at the taller boy's face. As Sasuke sputtered and tried to recover Naruto leaned in and kissed him on the lips quickly.

That gained him two disgusted noises from the two brunettes just meters away and a squeal from Temari. "I know. I was only playing." then he faced the other party. "I'll see you guys around. Teme wants to go screw my brains out."

Sasuke made an odd yelping noise and Gaara slapped his head. Temari turned strawberry red and turned away and disappeared into the crowd of people. Kankuro and Kiba spit and stuck their tongues out comically.

"Sick, man, that's just fucking sick!" Kiba said in mock illness.

Naruto laughed and waved good-bye to the small group. As he walked side-by-side with Sasuke he acted on a sudden impulse. He grabbed his arm and linked it with his own. Smiling broadly he kept on walking as if nothing had happened. Sasuke, however, stopped dead and tried to pry free his hand. But the Kyuubi vessel wasn't going down without a fight. He held fast, with both arms. They both struggled to gain the upper hand, and, when Sasuke saw the uselessness in his actions, he stopped and walked with his lover.

Finally they made it to the Uchiha mansion. People had stared at them the whole way there. It was very unnerving. Naruto didn't seem to mind but the raven-haired boy didn't like more attention than was needed. But it was his life to get too much attention. Damn you Fate, damn you.

So he and the blonde ball of happiness were sitting down on his sofa and were ready to relax. Yay, relaxation. It seemed to the Uchiha like he hadn't relaxed in years. So he was very thankful to his soft, plush, comfy couch. He sat on the left end and spread out. Naruto doing the same on the opposite end. He yawned and watched the other stretch and almost purr with contentment. How cute!

The two sat there for ten minutes, not moving or speaking. Both enjoyed the silence between them. It wasn't awkward or pushing one of them to talk. It was just nice and peaceful. Then Sasuke decided he'd had enough of simply laying there and made his first move. He sunk further down so that, instead of his mid-back, his neck was resting in the arm of the sofa.

The sofa itself wasn't all that big, just two cushions long. Now Sasuke's feet were next to Naruto's, this is where he made his second move. Slowly he moved his foot under the blonde's. Said boy giggled softly and wiggled his toes. Sasuke smiled lightly and rubbed his foot on the other's as he did the same. They continued to play footies for about fifteen minutes or so before Sasuke made his third move.

He sat up suddenly and pounced on his company. He and the younger boy's face came very close together. The dark-haired teen grinned sweetly at his love. Naruto grinned back, with a smiled twice as big as Sasuke's. If there was one thing no one could top Naruto at it was grinning. And when he did it he became even more adorable than ever. He looked just like a baby fox, with his slanted eyes and whisker marks. Sasuke brushed a few stray golden strands of hair out of his eyes.

Such beautiful blue eyes. The normally asshole-ish boy found himself being turned into a pile of mush. Fluffy, gooey, marshmallowy, sugary mush. And you know what? He liked it. It felt good to unwind and let one's guard down. To just sit and enjoy the presence of the one you loved. It gave him a warm fuzzy feeling all over. Another thing he liked.

While Sasuke was lost in his musing Naruto had gotten and idea. So, yet again, he acted on impulse, which he loved doing. He kissed Sasuke square in the mouth. The older boy had never seen it coming. But he settled into it nonetheless.

They lay there kissing over and over until they fell asleep in each others arms. They was so peaceful and content that they didn't hear Jiraiya enter the house. Nor did they notice him chuckled softly to himself before setting down Naruto's new house keys and a note on the nearby table. They also did not know that Jiraiya took some notes of what he had seen and planned on sharing them with as many people as he could in the near future.

Nope they didn't have a clue of what was going on. They were just so at peace. Sleeping in the arms of one another.

TBC…

A/N: So, if you couldn't tell, I tried to make this a funny chapter. Complete with a fluff-tastic ending. How'd I do? I did this because I felt bad that the last chapter or two were just so sad! So I livened things up. But it 'twas not for nothing! Gaara's there for a reason… everybody else was just for fun. What's Gaara there for? Read the next few chapters to find out! Don't forget to review!!!!!

Toodles!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

A/N: Yays for another chapter! I had to give the fluffyness a rest for now. It's time to get back on track.

And something I have failed to mention yet, sorry. My beta has written a bit of this chapter and has edited the first four chapters for me as well! She is known as: WAFFlelover. I thank her much and hope she can get around to the other chapters soon! She's very busy with collage and all that good stuff so be patent.

Now without further ado… -drumroll- Why Him? Chapter 8!!!!

_**Why Him?**_

Naruto woke to a light tapping on the door. As he tried to get up he found that he was pinned down by something sitting on top of him. This something was a bit heavy, warm, and ... moving.

_'Ah, that's right.'_ Naruto remembered what events of what had happened before he'd fallen asleep. _'Now, how should I wake him?'_ More rapping at the door elected that he simply push him onto the floor, which he did.

Sasuke landed with a soft thud and a loud yelp of displeasure of being moved from his comfortable spot on top of the little blonde wonder. Said boy was now unlocking the door and opening it. As he peered out he came face-to-face with a lightly blushing Hinata.

Uh-oh...

Smiling lopsidedly and scratching the back of his neck, Naruto invited her inside. She accepted with a nod and walked past the boy. They turned a corner and came into the living room. And to a very pissed off Uchiha Sasuke.

Said man stood there, tapping his foot and scowling at the younger boy. "Any reason you pushed me on to the floor and disappeared?" Naruto only giggled and pointed at Hinata.

"Had to answer the door." he elaborated as the Hyuuga's face turned a deeper shade of red. Sasuke finally saw the girl standing there and his face fell into a silent 'Oh, well then... crap!'

He too realized what was to come. Please let her not have spoken to the Wonder Twins of Girly Evil yet. If there was a heavenly being up there that cared at all for one of the two boys they would have avoided telling the pale-eyed woman. As luck would have it, though, whatever Gods were up there didn't pity them. Both were starting to think that they enjoyed the torment they placed upon them. Evil satanic bastards!

"Um, Sakura and Ino told me about the two of you." she stated simply. Not angrily, not sadly, just there. "I came by to say 'Congratulations' and I hope that you guys make each other very happy for a long time." and with that she gave a warm smile. Naruto's jaw dropped and Sasuke's eyes bulged. Hooray for Hinata. "And to tell you some other things, but we should sit. It's got a bit of an explanation behind it."

Naruto nodded and ushered her into an armchair. He left her with Sasuke while he went to fetch some tea and maybe cookies. While they waited for him to return both sat in silence for a moment. Then Hinata spoke up. It was hardly a whisper, only meant for Sasuke's ears.

"If you do anything to hurt Naruto-kun I will make you sorry."

As soon as her little warning was said a happy, and blissfully unaware, Naruto popped into the room. He complained about Sasuke not having anything sweet in his kitchen. Sasuke retorted with the fact that he didn't like sweets. And Naruto said he should keep some around for him and company. Sasuke mumbled something of not liking to have people inside his house. The blonde brushed it off and handed Hinata a cup of steaming green tea. She took it with a thank you and sipped it lightly.

Naruto sat next to the dark-haired man and looked over at the Hyuuga heiress. "So, what evil plan have you come to warn us of?" the blonde may have been joking but he had hit the nail on the head. When she paled and her smile vanished he asked, "What'd I say?"

Hinata sighed. She took a sip of her tea to help her swallow the lump slowly rising in her throat. She sighed and began to tell the two the whole story. She explained how Sakura and Ino had come up to her on the street and asked for her to come to the flower shop with them. She told them that it was there that they'd told her about their relationship. It was also there that they expected her to join in on their plot to break them up. She mentioned that she ad told them to stay away from the two of them, though all of them knew they wouldn't. When she was done she smiled shyly and set down her empty cup.

They sat there in silence, waiting for someone else to speak. Then there was another knock at the door. Without waiting Naruto got up and walked over to the door. he opened it and in came Neji, looking for Hinata. Naruto led them into the living room where Sasuke and Hinata were still sitting.

Grinning the blonde said, "Thanks for all that Hinata-chan! I'll see you around." Then as if on a whim, "Come by my new place sometime. I think I might throw a party if I'm not killed by Ino and Sakura-chan by then."

Blushing at the honorific added to her name she bowed and left with Neji, who was very confused. When the Hyuuga's were gone he turned to face the dark-haired boy behind him. In his hand was a key on a key ring with a little froggie bobble chain. The blonde's face went from happy to excited to confused to thoughtful to horrified in the time span of ten seconds. The Uchiha quirked an eyebrow and Naruto sighed.

"Ero-Sannin was here. He saw us sleeping."

The younger boy didn't need to say anything else. He knew how much of a pervert Naruto's sensei could be. The Gods loved to mess with them didn't they? But this went beyond cruel. The two of them were going to star in his next perverted book, or at least have their little nap-scene mentioned. Damn him. The bastard would pay dearly if that ever got out. Sasuke would see to it.

He was so immersed in imagining the most creative tortures for the old man that he almost missed Naruto's question. "Do you want to go see the house?" He looked at his boyfriend and blinked. He hadn't thought they would go over there so soon. He couldn't help but feel like Naruto was rushing this.

He was about to tell him that they should wait for awhile when he saw the most kawaii puppy face ever. Naruto must have expected Sasuke to decline for one reason or another so he'd been ready. Damn him and his cuteness! The blonde's eyes were round and shimmering in the light of the sun that filtered through the window. His golden hair seemed to glow with angelic light. He had placed his hands under his chin in a pleading fashion. His lower lip poked out and quivered ever so much. Sasuke swore he could see him ready to start crying if need be. He also noticed that he looked like a baby fox, with his whisker marks and bright eyes. But Sasuke wasn't that hopeless. Uchiha's weren't drawn in by such simple things as little puppy/baby fox faces. Sensing that he was losing the battle Naruto grabbed hold of his arm and tugged.

"Come on, teme!!" Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke to the door. "Let's go see my father's house! He was Hokage. He probably has some really cool stuff over there just waiting for someone to use it, someone like us." This must have been plan "B": bribe him into coming over. Naruto was quite the planner when need be.

"It's your house now, dobe. Go by yourself." Sasuke said, replacing his stoic mask that had fallen as a result of Naruto's pleading. _'What, now he wants to show off where he is going to be living from now on? I though he would want to be here with me._

"TEME!!!" the blonde's voice cut through his thoughts, "You're going to make me carry all those boxes by MYSELF!!" Naruto yelled. "That baka Ero-Sannin put all my stuff from the apartment into Arashi's house. I thought you would want to live with me. If you do we have to pick the better house. I'll move into which ever house we think is better. If we like your house better and you want me to move in with you, you have to HELP ME!!!!!!"

Giving the hyper ball of sunshine a glare he said, "Usaratonkachi, next time, tell me these things. Don't just start pulling me without an explanation." the blonde grinned and began pulling him forward. He pulled his arm free and walked to the door beside his blonde boyfriend. "Baka. I'll never know what you want if you don't say something with that big mouth of yours." Sasuke replied. As they reached the door Sasuke faced him. "Well, are we gonna' go get your stuff, or not?"

Naruto smiled and opened the door. They both walked out into the sunshine of the afternoon and strode, hand-in-hand, out of the forlorn Uchiha Complex.

As they neared the street they froze, both thinking about what they should do. Should they let go of the other's hand and walk around keeping their love a secret or keep holding hands and let everyone see who they really were? They had walked back to Sasuke's house earlier that day, but there had been almost no one on the streets. Being in a relationship should not be this hard. After a minute more of contemplation they seemed to reach the same conclusion. Both took steps forward in to the street. Naruto pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and glanced at it. Scrawled upon the paper was directions to Naruto's new house. As Sasuke read it he noticed that it was on the other side of the village. There was no way that they were going to live in separate houses.

Grinned Naruto replaced the directions and continued his stroll with the dark-haired boy. As they walked the streets seemed to get more and more crowded and more and more people seemed to be staring at them. This made Sasuke uneasy but happy little Naruto was oblivious to the whole thing.

_'Ah, ignorance is bliss, ne?" _thought Sasuke. Smiling slightly he continued on his way with his boyfriend by his side.

He didn't mention anything to the blonde until they were nearing the Yamanaka Flower Shop. If his memory served him right this was Ino's shift. And Sakura always came by to bug her during the other girl's work. He had wandered past the store enough times to know this. Simply because every time he did they would run out to greet him and ask him what his favorite flower was. He had always brushed them off in his usual uncaring way. But now they were mad, and vengeful. So there was no telling what they could do. No to mention Naruto was with him. That would be sure to set them off. And the poor blonde had no idea. He had to break the news and shatter his happy little world.

He stopped walking. Blue eyes gazed up at him, asking why he had suddenly stopped. He gazed into those beautiful cerulean eyes with is onyx ones. "I think we should stop holding hands for awhile. We're about to pass Ino's shop. I know that the two of them are in there. If they see us, which they will, they'll be sure to come out and make a scene."

At this Sasuke expected the other to be sad and lightly nod his head. But the opposite happened. Naruto grinned wickedly and peered ahead at the small shop. He grabbed Sasuke's hand tighter and pulled him towards the shop. Dumbfounded he froze in his spot. Naruto glanced back at him and gave another tug. When he once again didn't move the blonde asked him about it. He had to repeat the question three times before Sasuke answered.

"Aren't you worried about what they'll say? Or _do_?" he tried to get his point across but to no avail.

Tilting his head to one side he said, "So? I really don't care. If we just don't show affection around them they've won in some aspect. Besides, just seeing us with each other will make them made." the raven-haired boy made to speak but was cut off by Naruto. "And to be truthful, I hope they do make a scene! It'll save us the trouble of telling everyone. I really don't care what they do to separate us, it won't work." then he paused to think. A sly grin found it way onto his face. "Or, is it that you're not worried about me but worried about them embarrassing _you _?"

Bulls-eye! The Uchiha blushed pink and faced the other way. He denied the claim and began to move forward to prove it. Naruto was proud of himself, he could be quite manipulative. They walked past the shop, both peering in to see if the two Konoichi were there. And indeed they were. And they had seen them as well.

For a moment time stopped. Their eyes locked and the tension could be cut with a kunai it was so thick. Suddenly the girls' eyes narrowed and they came marching outside. Their motive was clear as the sun was bright, to yell at Naruto and make a fool of him. They had their work cut out for them ... sarcasm, got to love it.

Naruto gave an audible gulp and they both braced themselves for the worst.

TBC…

A/N: Oh no! What are those two bitches going to do to our favorite couple? Who knows? … I do! See you soon in Chapter 9!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

A/N: Yay! I'm soooooo giddy right now! I just got a great new haircut! Yes, I know that has nothing to do with the story but hey, I"m happy.

But I do have something to say to all of you lovely people who take time out of your day to read this crap: REVIEW!!!!! Please, I have only 13 right now and I need more! If I don't get them I'll be sad. If I'm sad, I DO NOT UPDATE! Understand?

_**Why Him?**_

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned so that they were facing the door head on. In just seconds, Ino had tossed aside her apron and both had stormed out into the crowded street. Their pace was brisk and every step they took was full of heated anger. Naruto took another gulp and squeezed Sasuke's hand. He had felt much safer when they were inside the Shop. Now they were almost on top of them and the blonde knew he had made a mistake of standing to face them. They should have gone around, or passed by one at a time. But walking out right in front of the two of them was simply foolish; women were scary and evil and mean. He did not like coming up against them.

_'Coward,'_ called a small voice inside his head. _'Are you really scared of some pathetic little wenches trying to move in on your territory? If so, you are more a coward then I thought possible.'_ The voice chuckled and continued taunting him. He felt himself growl and almost bare his teeth. Thankfully, he caught himself.

He felt Sasuke tighten his grip on his hand in a comforting way. Knowing that Sasuke was a little nervous made him feel better and not so on his own. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sakura and Ino drew even with them. Both pairs stared at the other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. The two boys didn't give their uneasiness away at all, but the two women seemed to sense it anyhow. This thought was confirmed when Sakura finally spoke.

"I may have felt sorry for making you pass out the other day but that's over and done with. I'm not going to be kissing up to you trying to earn your forgiveness."

The words were spat at him, and they hurt more then any kunai ever had. Sakura; his teammate, his first 'crush', his sister figure, and his friend, though not any longer as far as she was concerned, was looking at him like so many of the villagers had and still did. Hatred, so much of it, he could see it in those once caring green eyes. It burned into him, slowly and painfully ripping at his insides like a wild animal. He had never though she would look at him with such emotion. Naruto almost couldn't stand it.

But he felt Sasuke's hand, still holding his own, their fingers intertwined. And that was all he really needed. Just knowing Sasuke was there for him was enough to make him stand and take that hurtful stare. And he wouldn't waiver or pull back. Uzumaki Naruto didn't stand down from a challenge, Uzumaki Naruto didn't let people walk all over others so that they could get what they wanted. And most importantly, Uzumaki Naruto was _not_ a coward! Moreover, he was here to prove just that.

Ino spoke up now. "And you have the balls to come and walk right past my store, holding hands nonetheless and expect us to not do anything? Are you retarded Naruto?" They weren't even looking at Sasuke. All they wanted was to hurt Naruto. Sasuke was, in their eyes, innocent and not to be harmed.

Shaking his head Naruto peered into Sakura's eyes. "I'm really sorry that you're mad at me. I don't want this to go on forever. But you have to know that if you do try to make us leave each other we will not stand by and let it happen." he spoke with the air of someone who was hardened and preparing for a life-threatening battle. It was so much unlike the happy, loud, cheery, childish voice he so often used. All three were so unprepared and shocked that even Sasuke turned to his, eyes open slightly wider than usual. But he didn't take notice, he simply continued to address the two Konoichi in front of him. "I have finally found someone who loves me and that makes me happy. If you dare to try to take that away, it will not be easy by any aspect. You will fail in all of your attempts. I really don't want to become enemies, I have enough of those. Sasuke and I have stuff to do so we'll see you around."

Before he could turn and walk away with Sasuke Ino called out. "You've got some nerve Uzumaki!" And they retreated back into the store.

Naruto's face took on a look that was sadness and understanding at that same moment the door closed. He knew he had lost a friend, and Sasuke knew it hurt him, most likely more than he knew, or would ever know.

Wordlessly they continued on their way, still holding hands and having people stare at them as though they had both sprouted extra limbs. After what seemed like an eternity, they were at the gates of a decent sized house.

The ten-foot-tall gate was black and the bars were twisted in and intricate design of trees within a forest. The double-doors of the gate were closed and the image of one lone, and very large tree was the design on its bars. The metal wasn't rusted or worn as they had expected. It was, however, shining in the late afternoon sun, as if a fresh coat of paint had just been added to it within the last few days. As they opened the doors, they saw the yard. It was quite large and had a small garden in the upper left corner, which was over grown with weeds of all kinds. The grass was well kept and a vivid green, fitting the summer weather. One tree strode to the house's right, proud and enormous. It's cloud-shaped leaves swaying slightly in the soft summer breeze, some falling and landing gracefully on the path walk. Said walkway was gravel and bits of crushed sea-blue glass. It ended at the first of three steps leading to the front door.

The house itself was made in classic western-style. The windows were framed handsomely by dark, polished wood and brown curtains, which hung on the inside of the house. It was made of brick, both light and dark red colors. The roof was covered in black shingles that sparkled in the sunlight. The door was made of Oak and nicely polished, as was the brass knocker and knob.

Naruto drew the key and its chain out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Replacing the key inside his pocket his trembling hand reached for the doorknob. Slowly he turned it and pushed the door in. It was heavier than expected. When they had walk in and closed the door Sasuke turned on a lamp that was resting on a nearby side table. They were in a small foyer, which was empty save the lamp and small wooden table. They both removed their sandals and walking in. They found themselves in a short hall with two doorways on either side of them. One led into a sitting room that was full of furniture and boxes crammed with Naruto's belongings. The other way entered a dining room and branched off to the kitchen, a small bathroom, and laundry room. There was another door in the kitchen that opened to show a descending staircase that led, undoubtingly, to the basement. They backtracked and walking to the stairs in the sitting room.

The second floor was smaller than the bottom one. It had several doors along the walls of a wide hall-like space. Around the corner, there was a balcony over looking another living room that was larger than the first one. Above the room was a crystal chandler tinkling slightly with their movement. They began to open doors one-by-one. The first they opened was nearest the steps, it was a closet with a small box of Narutos winter coats inside of it. Closing the door, they moved to the next one. It was another bathroom, but much larger than the downstairs one. it had a sink, toilet, two towel racks, a large bath tub with a shower nozzle and curtain, and two mirrors, one above the sink and one full-length a foot from the tub. There wasn't a window to be seen on the light green walls. The tiles were patterned with different shades of light brown and green creating a forest look.

Next, they found two identical bedrooms, both linked with a oak sliding door. The carpet was a dark tan color like the rest of the upstairs (for the first floor was all Ash wood) and the walls were the same color as the bathroom and the rest of the house. Each room had two windows with the same curtains. A twin bed lay in the corners farthest from the joining door in the rooms. The beds were bare as were the pillows that lay upon them. To the side of each mattress was a side table and lamp. Two dressers each were placed randomly in the rooms, the only things that weren't the same. And a floor-length mirror to the side of each door. The rooms also had their own closets, which were empty.

Then they opened the last door, walked into the last door, and saw a master bedroom. It had a king-sized bed with drapes and quilts of orange and yellow. The drapes were orange with yellow birds sown in seemly random places, the eyes of the birds were blue Naruto had seen as they drew closer. Sasuke opened the door to his left and walked into a bathroom. It had a sink, toilet, and shower stall. The designing was the same as the other one. Naruto opened the last door in the room and found a walk-in closet. However, it was not empty like the others in the house; there were a few boxes in the back collecting dust. Naruto turned on the light, a single bulb embedded in the ceiling.

He and Sasuke walked up to the boxes and grabbed one at random. The Uchiha faced Naruto, as if asking permission to open the container. Naruto nodded and they removed the tape and lifted the flaps. Inside was a bunch of pictures and a book. The blonde lifted the book and read the professionally written characters aloud, "Baby Book: Uzumaki Naruto" Then he froze. He was holding his baby book. He didn't understand how this could even exist, he was orphaned at birth. Then he opened it and understood, this had been made before the attack by Kyuubi. The scrapbook was completely empty. No pictures, no dates, no comments, empty. He felt tears burning his eyes but he held them at bay. Sasuke was looking at him with a mix of pity and concern. Naruto dived in the box and pulled out a framed picture of two people. One was a man with hair so very similar to Naruto's it was unnerving, his blue eyes were a different shade than Naruto's and not and carefree and childish. He was wearing a red and yellow formal kimono, orange and gold flames were running along the bottom of it. He had on a grin that was much like Naruto's and he had and arm wrapped around the waist of a beautiful woman. She had a darker shade of blonde hair but her eyes were the same breathtaking shade of cerulean as Naruto's. She had a grin to match the man holding her; she looked as though nothing could ever ruin her happiness. She, too, was in a formal kimono. Hers was a powder blue silk one with sliver petals placed around her and looking as if they were being blown by the wind. Then Sasuke spotted something that gave him a shock, there were wedding rings on their fingers.

"Naruto look, it's a wedding picture." he pointed to the rings on their fingers. "These are your parents! You look a lot like them."

"Oh Gods Sasuke, you're right! And look the kimono's in here!" he pulled out the very outfit his mother had been wearing the day of her wedding. "I can't believe this! It really is them. This is their house. I _am_ their son!"

Naruto was shaking with happiness and excitement. He dove back in the box and pulled out the kimono his father had worn and hugged it. Then he continued sifting through he contents with Sasuke eagerly helping. The found more pictures, some with both and some with just them. There were a few pictures of them with friends and teachers. Sasuke pulled out one where a young Arashi was standing with Jiraiya and two other people all looking very happy. Then he showed the blonde another with Arashi, now grown up, standing with three young kids, one of which they recognized as their sensei, Kakashi. One look at his face and they began to laugh. He had the same face on as Sasuke had during their team photo. Another photo was found by Naruto showing his mom and dad holding hands at the Konoha gates. Arashi was in the Hokage robes and Fukashigi had one hand on her large tummy were baby Naruto was. It must not have been long before the attack due to how round she was. Giggling they replaced the pictures.

After they had finished with that box, they moved on and opened the largest box. When they peered inside, however, they stopped laughing and smiling. Inside was an unassembled bassinette. They closed up the box without another word. Quickly they opened the last box. Within that one was baby clothing and baby toys. Rattles and stuffed animals were piled upon each other and the corner of a blue blanket peeked out at them. Naruto felt the tears coming back to him and could not stop them as they began to fall into the box. Sasuke saw this and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

They sat there as Naruto cried. Sasuke waited for him to say something but after five minutes, he decided to speak instead. "Naruto, are you okay?" the blonde nodded but kept silent and otherwise still. "Good. Please stop crying, there's no reason."

Nevertheless, Sasuke knew that the items they had just uncovered saddened Naruto and his statement was a huge lie. He would be upset if he found these things and was in Naruto's situation. All he could do to comfort his boyfriend was to sit here and hold him close.

"I can't believe how close I was to having a family." mumbled Naruto.

The dark-haired man nodded solemnly and said the only thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry."

Naruto shook his head slowly against Sasukes warm chest. He had nothing to be sorry about. He simply wrapped his arms tighter around the older boy's back and hugged him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Sasuke lifted Naruto's face to meet his own. They looked at each other for a while and then kissed. It was wet with Narutos tears but the small movement seemed to make him feel so much better. After a few more sniffles Naruto stood and pulled Sasuke into the bedroom again. Panicking slightly Sasuke questioned the blonde's motives.

"I want to see how bouncy the bed is!" he exclaimed happily.

Sasuke was dumbstruck. He stood a foot away from the bed and watched as his love bounced up and down on it, laughing like a little kid. _'Well, something had to cheer him up...'_ he thought with a smile. Then he joined Naruto on the bed, bouncing and tickling for almost an hour before they fell off and decided to go to the Ramen Stand. So, they walked out of the house, that was locked up safely, and all but ran to eat.

TBC...

A/N: Sad, ne? Well, now what will happen? I know damn well that Naruto's father's name really is Minato but I had already writtten it down as Arashi. Should I go back and edit the names or just leave it? Yay on Yondaime daddy! Whoooooooooot!

Is all well now with Sasuke and Naruto? Or will Sakura and Ino put into motion a plan so evil that I want to rip their heads off and hang them from the Hokage mountain? Find out what goes down in the next chapter! Gaara comes by with a shocking bit of information!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

A/N: I lied... Gaara's coming in the next chap... Read my A/N and you'd know what I'm talking about.

Again: Review or I won't update! Yes, this _is_ a threat! Okay? This is gonna be a short chapter, simply because it's going to get things moving. Read and enjoy people!

_**Why Him?**_

Even before they reached the Ramen Shop trouble started. To be truthful it was more annoying than anything. But all the same Naruto and Sasuke could have done without.

"NARUTO! SASUKE!" came the overly loud voice of Lee. Slowly the pair turned to face their friend. Little did they know he had just been by the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Oh, the terror he would reap.

"Yo! What's up Fuzzy-Brows?" Naruto said kindly, still holding Sasuke's hand. _'Might as well make it known so the whole village doesn't have to find out from Sakura and Ino.'_ Was both of their thoughts as they left the Uzumaki house.

As he came even with them he said, "I just stopped by Ino's shop to say hello to Sakura-san. Did you notice that she's been upset lately?" Both nodded and lat him continue. "She wouldn't tell me why when I asked her and told me to come ask the two of you. She seemed real mad at both of you. Very unlike her." Then he stopped, waiting for them to answer the question.

Naruto sighed and titled his head towards Sasuke. "Well, you see, me and Sasuke kinda did something that pissed them off a whole lot, Sakura-chan and Ino." Then he glanced down at their hands, still clasped together. Lee's eyes followed and he gasped. His mouth stayed open in a silent 'oh' as it dawned on him.

"Well, that explains just about everything." Another second passed before he beamed up at them and shouted, "Congratulations!" And then proceeded to ramble on about youth and love almost as loudly. If Gai hadn't made him a great ninja Naruto and Sasuke would kill him. After about another minute Sasuke shut him up and told him so relay a message to the two girls at the flower shop.

"Tell them that they can feel free to let anyone know about Naruto and I, we really don't care. And quite frankly we're getting sick of explaining it." Lee agreed and went off the way he had come.

It wouldn't have been so bad if this lovely event hadn't taken place in front of the Konoha Main street. Most likely it was planned like that by the two women that sent Lee after them. They were evil, no doubt about it.

Nonetheless, they began to walk towards the Ramen stand. When they entered the owner turned and greeted Naruto with a big smile. Naruto returned it and took a seat along with Sasuke. They glanced up at the menu and Naruto yelped happily. Sasuke stared questioningly at him. "There's a new flavor on the list!" he exclaimed happily. Sasuke smiled and ordered them both the new kind.

Naruto finished much sooner than Sasuke, which was no surprise. He ate his three bowl limit as the dark-haired boy ordered his second bowl. He sat there twirling and making small talk with the woman and her father behind the counter. The Uchiha guessed they were pretty close. It'd be hard for them not to be with how often the blonde was here. They both seem very happy with his constant chatter. Then the woman, Ayame, spoke up.

"Oi, Naruto. There's a few boxes of ramen ingredients in the back. Could you please bring them around for us? Dad's back is still hurting."

The old man then offered to knock off two of Naruto's bowls of ramen off the bill for doing so. The overly hyped blonde bounced up and away, as if he had done this sort of thing many times before. Then the two people behind the counter faced Sasuke has he slurped down his last noodle. He raised an eyebrow asking them why they were looking at him in such a scrutinizing way.

Ayame leaned forward and whispered to Sasuke, "We know how happy you are making Naruto. But if you _ever_ break his heart, we will make you sorry." When she was done, she straitened up. the old man gave him a threatening look and nodded curtly. Sasuke smirked and waved his hand side to side.

"I'd never dream of it."

In just seconds Naruto pooped into view behind the counter announcing that he was all done and everything was put away properly. He was thanked and the bill was reduced. The pair waved good-bye as they exited and left for the Uchiha house. Half way there the topic had shifted to which house was going to be called home.

"I really like both houses, so it kind of up to you." Naruto stated a smile on his face and his hand in Sasuke's.

"Well," he sighed, "it's not like it matters to me either way. My place is more out of the way from everyone, but that's a bit of a good thing. Whereas Yondaime-sama's house is near the back of the village and we can easily spot any place in the village from most windows."

Naruto frowned a little. "What does that matter?" He tilted his head a bit.

"If we can see out others can see in. No one comes by the Uchiha Manor, but it's old and, admittedly, a bit creepy. The other is far more comfortable feeling."

Naruto beamed at him and punched the air. "Then it's decided," he shouted, "we move to my place!"

**_One Week Later_**

Naruto woke up and climbed out of bed. He and Sasuke were still moving into his dad's old house. Until they had everything out of the Uchiha Manor they'd stay there. Sasuke was still asleep beside where Naruto had just moved from. Smiling the blonde pulled the covers up to his neck and walked out. As he entered the kitchen to cook the calendar caught his eye. It was July 18th.

IT WAS JULY 18TH!

Sasuke's birthday was only five day's away. And Naruto had forgotten. Other than feeling like a piece of heartless crap he felt panicky. Sasuke had never had someone throw him a party ever since he was a kid. Time for that to change. Naruto was going to throw him a surprise party! But he was going to need help. And he'd have to hide it from Sasuk-

He was going on a mission in two hours! Perfect! Planning and all the important stuff could be done before he got back. Naruto was a genius! But all of that later, now Sasuke needed a good meal and a happy face before his mission.

TBC...

A/N: Sasuke's birthday? What's gonna go down there? Sakura nad Ino goning to crash it? Or will Gaara's secrect rain on Naruto's parade? Find out soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

A/N: I'm going to be changing the name of Naruto's parents from what I said to what they really are.

Well, here we go! Number 11!!!! I can't believe people still come to read this! I'm sooooooo happy! But I have come to notice something in the past few days. This story will only go on about five more chapters. Trust me they will be long as hell, but it will end soon. But I promise that there are still many more suprises and plot-type shocks to come. And I really hope that you'll stay with me to the end. So with out further sappy emo talk: Chapter 11!!!!

**_Why Him?_**

Naruto waved good-bye as Sasuke ran out of the village at high speed. As soon as his boyfriend was out of sight, he dashed across town to meet up with Kakashi and Iruka. They were going to help him get people together and throw Sasuke a party. The party was going to be at Sasuke's house, mainly because Minato's was full to the brim with boxes and other random assorted crap. So having it there would be very difficult.

It was still fairly early in the morning when Naruto came to Iruka's front door. He put on a smile and was about to knock when he sensed someone in the house other than Iruka. Of course, it was Kakashi, but if he was here then that would make him early and Naruto wasn't looking forward to an apocalypse.

_'I wonder...'_ Naruto quietly opened and closed the door as he slipped in, unheard. From what he could tell, they were both upstairs.

So, he made his way to the middle of the stair case and began to move on all fours. When he made it to the landing, he saw that all but one door was closed all the way. The door that was slightly ajar was Iruka's bedroom. Grinning like a fiend, he crept closer and came to a halt just outside the crack's line of vision. Slowly he leaned in closer, listening to the voices that were coming from within.

They weren't hushed, because they believed themselves to be alone. So the blonde fox-boy had no trouble hearing them. "I think we should at least mention something like it so they'll have asked us." It was Iruka talking.

Kakashi's voice came out, calm, without hesitation. "But do you have any idea about how awkward it could be? You're like his father. It might be a bit weird if they found out about the whole thing."

Naruto couldn't help but wonder what the hell they were talking about so intensely. "I really don't think Sasuke will care. Naruto might just laugh if we tell him."

"But you know how he brushes things off like that, more so when he's bothered by them."

_'Hey!'_ Naruto though indignantly. Before he had time to think poorly about his old sensei Iruka spoke again.

"I know, but we helped the two of them. Shouldn't we at least tell them we've been together for the past two and a half years?"

Naruto couldn't stop himself. "Nani?!" As soon as the word escaped his lips both his old teachers were at the now entirely open door. He looked up at them with, what was hopefully, an absolutely adorable smile.

Thankfully, they didn't seem mad. Iruka was more or less mortified and Kakashi looked quite shocked about not noticing Naruto. Quickly the younger man stood up and brushed himself off. Kakashi was first to snap out of his stupor. He raised his hand and smacked his own forehead. "Kuso..." was all that was said. Naruto inched away slightly, incase he had to make a run for it. But it didn't seem to be needed.

Iruka recovered soon after Kakashi and a small smile came to rest upon his face. The cause: most likely was that he'd won whatever their spat was. After Naruto was sure they were not going to kill him he asked that they get right down to business. Agreeing they sat at the living room table to plan Sasuke's surprise birthday.

----

Sakura ran straight to the back room of the flower shop. She knew how Ino hated that she did it so often, but even the added bonus of making the blonde angry paled in comparison to what she had found out. The pink-hair woman called out her friend's name over and over. Finally, the other girl answered.

"Nandai yo! What do you want Forehead girl?" Ino hissed, quickly gaining a headache from the high-pitched screeches of her companion.

Sakura took a few needed deep breaths, having run from the hospital without a break. It wasn't exactly next door. After catching her breath, and holding Ino in suspense, long enough she said, in a low voice, "Naruto is throwing Sasuke-kun and birthday party. It's the perfect chance to mess their relationship up!"

The scowl that had rested on the blonde's face soon transformed into an evil, vindictive grin. Plots and ideas already running amuck in her mind. Sakura soon had similar thoughts within her own mind. Together they began to formulate their exact movement and the overall point and attack plan of their monstrous preparations.

-----

After two days of running around, asking favors, begging for help, and cashing in owed debts Naruto made it back to the Uchiha House. Everything was planned out. Even the decorations were being taken care of. Needless to say, Naruto felt very proud of himself. All that was left to be done was to find and buy the perfect gift. Which shouldn't be too hard... right? Right. It was Sasuke though. The blonde soon realized he only knew what his boyfriend didn't like.

Step one: check.

Nevertheless, all of this was to be done tomorrow. Now, it was time for some much-needed sleep. Naruto quickly made himself ramen, showered, brushed his teeth, and got into his pajamas. He snuggled into himself underneath the large blanket that lay on the large bed. It was very difficult to fall asleep without Sasuke to hold and burrow into. Sighing Naruto grabbed a rather large pillow and squeezed it for dear life. It was Sasuke's so it smelled wonderfully like the Uchiha, even though it was a little rounder than he was. Truth be told the circumference of the pillow more matched that of Chouji in his Genin days. Smiling at the funny picture of a fat Sasuke in his mind's eye, the little Jinchuuriki drifted off to sleep. And it was a very peaceful one, except one statement made by a cold, ringing, ancient voice that echoed all around him.

_"'She's getting too close!'"_

-----

Streamers: check. Clean house: check. Organize living room for party: check. Cake: ... cake? Oh, check.

_Knock, knock._

Knock: check... Naruto set down the last roll of red streamers on a nearby table and practically skipped to the door. When he opened the door there stood Shino and Hinata, hands full of flowers. Naruto grabbed a bouquet and ushered his friends inside. Both set their loads down on the floor and turned to face Naruto.

"She didn't say anything did she?" he asked, worried.

"She wouldn't have given them to us if she thought that they were for you and Sasuke." Shino stated. Hinata nodded with a smile. After thanking them, he set about placing the groups of plants around the entire house. Some were for the party, the blonde not wanting any empty space, but most were for bringing some light and life into the lonely, dark house. Within two hours, everything was ready for Sasuke's party. He was coming home tomorrow. Naruto could hardly wait.

Just as he was about to go and make a well-deserved lunch there was another knock at the door. He paused, one foot already in the kitchen. There wasn't anyone else who needed to come by. He was positive. Then there was another knock.

"Naruto?" Gaara opened the door slightly. Said blonde grinned and bound over to his friend who had now completely entered the house.

"You _are_ supposed to wait for someone to answer." he chided. Gaara just gave him a 'Look'.

"I needed to talk to you before you got too busy." Gaara took three seconds to realize he'd done the opposite and caught the boy when he was finished. "Oh well. I still need to speak with you." The tone in his voice hinted that the topic was important, but not upsetting.

They both walked into the kitchen, Naruto offered his guest tea or Ramen. Gaara simply declined both and waited while he made up one cup of insta-ramen. Finally, he sat down across from the redhead, waiting expectantly.

"Has Hokage-san spoken to you about training?" after receiving a confused stare from the other he elaborated. "Training to become Rokudaime."

Cue jaw drop. "No way. Already?"

"Just training." he stated. "It's nothing solid, but it means you're being looked at."

He jumped up and shouted for joy. Within seconds, he'd spouted at least thirty nonsensical words. Naruto was now red in the cheeks and still going. For five minutes Gaara tried to calm his friend down, it didn't work. Five more minutes passed before he sat back down and demanded details.

Gaara simply said, "No." He explained that he guessed the blonde wasn't even supposed to know yet. After making the Jounin promise on his honor not to tell or say anything he stood and made to leave.

"Oi, are you coming to Sasuke's birthday party?" he called from the kitchen doorway. Gaara turned his head and gave the blonde a look that made him feel like he'd sprouted a third arm. "Heh, no then?"

As the Kazekage left he could help but think, _'So, that's what Uchiha has to deal with... Kami-sama help him.'_

TBC...

A/N: Oh snapps! Gaara had good news! Go fig! -gets hit in head by flying panda doll- ... Is this your's Gaara-kun? -Gaara snatches away-... o-O' I felt bad for them... having to deal with the ho-twins was bad enough, Naru-chan needed good news. Anyway, review or it will take me even longer to update! Yes... this is a threat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

**Notes:  
**"Talking"  
"'Kyuubi'"  
_'Thinking'_

A/N: Hello, you wonderful readers! Yippes for 40 reviews! But I want more, and yes, I am well aware of the fact that I am a review whore... I don't care! Just review and keep me happy! Demand. Well, without holding you up any longer, happy happy party time!

And yes, I am well aware that I have taken far too long to update, lots of stuff has been happening. But all of my on-going stories will be updated by the end of February!

**_Why Him?_**

_"'Too close!'"_

------------

Naruto had spent the last day cleaning up his father's old place so that, after the party, he and Sasuke could move in. Most of the stuff had been put in its place, and there were no longer hidden cobwebs in the dark corners of the closets and cubbards. He'd polished the hardwood floors, wiped clear all the windows, and mowed the lawn.

Now that he had nothing left to do but wait, he began to feel worried and anxious. He had paced the length of the house twice, for no reason at all. Also, he'd gone by the Uchiha house to recheck the party settings, and found nothing out of place. He was fast running out of things to occupy himself with. He plopped down onto the old armchair in the den of Sasuke's house and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was ten after three. Sasuke wasn't due back for another day, the time really didn't matter. He hated it when Tsunade sent them on different missions, even before they were together. he'd always suffer from serious anxiety attacks.

Not only that, but Sakura nad Ino were being far too well behaved for his likeing. It wasn't that he _wanted_ them to do something, just that he knew they were going to. the longer they took, the more well planned it was bound to be. He hopped up and began he pacing once more. The mission hadn't been anything special, by all means, he should finish early! But here Naruto was, no Sasuke to be seen.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. All too hopeful he ran at it. Even before he reached the door he knew it wasn't Sasuke. However, he opened the door with a smile to Kiba and Akamaru. His friend walked in dropping a small package into the blonde's hands. "I thought you'd be here." The Inuzuka plopped down in the armchair Naruto had been previously sulking in. "Well? Open it!"

Ginning ear to ear he hurridly ripped off the wrapping paper, tossing it uncaringly to the floor. He threw thw lid off the cardboard box and stared down at what was inside. He slowly pulled it from the box with two fongers and examined it. It was well made, leather. It had a thin strap attached to it ending in a small loop. The collor had spikes around it, kinky. "Heh, oi you sure this isn't your's?"

"Tojikomeru baka!" He walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's a joint present, for Sasuke too. I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun with it." His grin was so wide Naruto was suprised it didn't cause his head to fall off or his face to rip in half. "I got a mission soon, I'll be back in time for the party, see you then." He winked before he and Akamaru ran off into the distance.

He lifted the 'present' up to his face again and gave it another look. Damn kinky mutt. But he was right about one thing; he was going to have fun with this later.

--- **_The Next Day_** ---

_Knock! Knock!_

"Naruto, are you in there?" Sasuke turned from the old house, deciding his boyfriend wasn't there. He had been back in town for nearly an hour. Where the hell was that hyper ball of loud? He expected the blonde to be staking out Tsunade's office, not for him to be MIA. The Uchiha continued to poke around the village, noticing that he didn't run into any of the people Naruto hung out with.

Finally, after seaching all over the training grounds, he headed back to his place. There was a possiblity that Naruto was there, thinking Sasuke would go home first. Dumbass... His boyfriend was a huge dumbass_. 'Back in Konoha for two hours and Naruto has yet to show up anywhere. He better be okay or I'll kick his ass._' The Uchiha traced through several senarios before he reached the Uchiha Complex. All the lights were off, save one in the den. It was sunset so Naruto was most likely there, not asleep. He walked up to the door, took of his sandals and opened the door.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!"

Before he could take in the scene his vision was obstructed with something yellow and fuzzy. Whatever had blocked his sight was now squeezing him senseless, sputtering words of love and relief. "Naruto? Get off. Dobe, get the hell off of me, I can't breathe!" The yellow thing pulled back a little, still holding on to him. Naruto's blue eyes shimmered with joy and he looked up at Sasuke. "A birthday party? Honestly Dobe, are we five?"

A cute little puppy face was made and his lower lip quivered as his stoney front crumbled into a million useless pieces. Obviously spotting this Naruto shouted for the party to commence. The blonde quickly ran through everything that he had help with and who had helped with what. The black-hhaired man thnaked them before being dragged away by his partner.

The party went on for a little more than an hour before trouble started. Most everyone was sitting in the living room talking about nothing in peticular when Shino came and pulled Naruto to the side. They were on the outside porch before Shino spoke.

"The flowers are fake. Ino's not as gullible as we had hoped." Naruto shrugged. "Another thing, they have some kind of gas in them, on a time release. From what I could tell, it induces vomiting."

Well... damn. He knew they were being too quiet! He friggin' knew it! Women! What was their problem? How come Hinata took the news better than they did? Stupid presistant- Wait, fake flowers, set to go off at any moment and make everybody puke were in the house! "We have to get those out of there!" He and Shino ran back inside. He led Naruto to every problematic bloom and helped him bury them in the back yard. According to the bug user the gas wouldn't affect anyone who wasn't standeing on top of the flowers. "Thanks Shino, I owe you one."

"No problem. You should get back inside before Sasuke starts to suspect foul play." The blonde wasn't sure what he ment by that exactly but he did go back inside and hop into Sasuke's lap. Everybody oooh'ed and giggled.

It was getting later and the party goers were getting ready to leave. They had all crowded at the front door, saying their good-byes and giving winks to Naruto behind Sasuke's back. It took fifteen whole minutes before they were ready to leave. There was only one thing left to do. Naruto had to fufill his promise and payment to those who had helped.

He crept up behind Sasuke and tapped his shoulder. The unsuspecting man turned and was assulted by the blonde's mouth. Lip locked, and too stuned to think clearly he stayed still. The yonger ninja pulled away, waved so long to the guests, closed the door, and tackled Sasuke to the couch. They kissed and groped for several minutes before Naruto pushed back.

"Still not ready?" Sasuke was a bit disappointed but he didn't want to push the younger boy too far too fast.

"No, just, well..." he sighed and looked the other way, "nervous." He was blushing a slight shade of pink and pouting.

Sasuke smirked. He leaned in closer to his friend. "Why?" His voice was claming, but also husky and alluring.

Naruto looked away again, blushing ever deeper. "Isn't it supposed to hurt? And I know damn well you're not going to take it."

"True, but we don't have to do it that way yet."

When he was met by a confused stare he chose to deminstraight rather than explain. He leaned even closer, ridding them of the empty space between their lips. He wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's sleander shoulders, pulling him further into the kiss. At first their mouths were closed, but Sasuke changed that by running his tongue along Naruto's lips. He gasped, allowing Sasuke to explore the inside of his mouth, unhindered. Soon, he began to mimic the other's movements, beginning to enjoy it.

They seperated by just half an inch to breathe. Quickly, the dark-haired man pulled him back, crashing not only their lips together but their bodies as well. As their tongues clashed, Naruto far more confedent now, Sasuke lifted him awkwardly onto his lap. He sucked on the younger man's lips and tongue, earning him a plaeurable moan. Much to the blonde's dismay, he moved back, breaking the kiss. But, before he could complain his mouth relocated itself at the blonde's neck. He began to suck and nip over and over at the same spot.

As his lover squirmed with pleasure, unsure of what to do with himslef, Sasuke pushed him onto his back. Finished with his neck, hickey firmly in place, he moved lower, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. He kissed his way across the collar bone, continuing his desent. He removed his pants at a painfully slow pace, not hurrying as Naruto wanted.

He tossed aside the offending clothes, leaving his lover entirely nude. Sasuke spread the other's legs wide and bent low over him. At first he work on fully arousing the blonde's manhood. He stroked it quickly with his hand while he kissed his inner thiegh. Moaning and panting, his blue eyes glazed over with lust, he thrusted his hips with Sasuke's hand movements.

"Ahh... Sasuke more," he begged.

The Uchiha smirked. He pulled his hand away only to replace it with his mouth. He licked the tip of Naruto's cock. He ran his tongue and lips up and down his lover's shaft, driving him up the wall. Sasuke then took the whole in his mouth, swirling his togue as he sucked hard. Benieth him Naruto moaned his name, begging adn pleading for more. Sasuke happily obliged, the noises the other was making was causing him to become harder and harder.

"S-sasuke, I'm gon- I c-can't-" Naruto tried to warn. But he was ignored. With a long, deep throat suck Naruto came. Licking up the drops that escaped his mouth Sasuke crawled up, completely on top of Naruto.

"Tired already," he teased the panting blonde. As a response Naruto closed in on Sasuke's mouth, soon dominating the unexpected kiss. Without warning he flipped the other backwards so that he was on top of the Uchiha. They kissed again, the younger man giving in. letting the other to have his way. during the kiss Naruto had taken the liberty to remove the other's pants. As they fell to the floor his hands found Sasuke's throbbing madhood, e began to stroke it, gaining speed steadily.

Sasuke thrust his hips up, moaning and gasping into the blonde's mouth, "Ahh, hn... h-harder!" Naruto smirked in a way very similar to the man below him. He moved his face closer to the dark-haired man's neck.When he started to lick and nip at the junction of Sasuke's neck and shoulder he lost control, coming into the blonde's hand. Naruto finished up his hickey and pulled back.

Naruto plopped heavily onto the one below him, snuggeling into his chest. He peeked up through his damp, yellow bangs. He smiled as he saw the peaceful looking face of his lover. After a minute of silence He whispered "Happy Birthday, Sasuke-teme." And they drifted off to sleep, making sure beforehand the windows and doors were closed and locked.

TBC...

A/N: There a lemon, please don't kill me! -huddles in corner- I know this took forever! But no worries, another series of mine is ending soon and I'm no longer grounded so there will now be regular updates. Please don't eat my liver!

Another thing. A few days ago I found this really funny SasuNaru fic on _adult fan fiction dot net_. It's called "Who's the Uchiha" and the title kinda says it all. I didn't write it, but if you ever get the chance to look it up please do, very much so if you are a SasuNaru fan, which I know you are. Much love and an update ASAP!!!!


End file.
